


Between hell and heaven

by NeverGrowUpp



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kaname - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Vampire Knight - Freeform, War, Zero - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGrowUpp/pseuds/NeverGrowUpp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he smiles, he doesn’t smile at me. When he’s gentle, I’m not the one he’s gentle with. When his eyes are full of life, I’m not the reason. </p><p>Glacial touches, black glances, absent feeling, amused smirks and ignorance is all that I receive; those along with his svelte body glowing under the moonlight when he passionately explores and adores every inch of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

**Characters**

 

_**Sehun Kiryu** _ **:**

 

The prefect of the 'Cross Academy, a prestigious private school’.

He is cold, scary and unfriendly; the only person that could tame him was Jongin.

Things change after the leader of vampires, the creatures he hates so much, takes an interest in him.

  

 

_**Kaname Kai Kuran** _ **:**

 

The always calm, dull and mysterious representative of the 'Moon Dormitory'.

He has a soft side only for Jongin to see, as well as many secrets know only by him and few others -

those who remember the past, those who were there.

 

 

_**Jongin Cross** _ **:**

 

He has been beside Sehun for the last four years, bringing rays of sunshine in his life.

Eternally cheerful and happy, nice with everyone and ready to help. Also, he has Kaname's attention, 

which he thinks it's only because the latter feels the need to protect him.

 

 

_**Kris Akatsuki** _ **:**

 

The stunning beauty of the 'Night Class', along with his camarades of course. Carefree and trustful, he listens 

and respects Kaname's decision. A good friend with Hanabusa.

 

 

_**Baekhyun Hanabusa** _ **:**

 

Outgoing, charismatic and friendly now, but, the very next moment he can turn to be very cruel.

He doesn't care about the fact that he's a vampire must be kept as a secret.

He flirts a lot with the boys from the "Day Class'.

He extremely loyal to Kaname and Akatsuki, but his action are reckless sometimes.

 

 

_**Lay Takuma** _ **:**

 

Deeply caring with both vampires and human. He's the vice-president of the 'Night Class', a good friend with Kaname.

He's enthusiastic and has a positive attitude even in the darkest time.

 

 

_**Tao Senri** _ **:**

 

He rarely talks or expresses hi emotions. He is impassive and detached from the rest of the vampires,

the only exception are Rima and Lay.

 

 

**Additional characters:**

 

**Rima:**

 

A quiet indifferent and aloof vampire. 

 

                          **Ruka:**

 

A haughty, bored, unapproachable and uninterested vampire thatshows affection only to Kai.

 

**Seiren:**

 

A vampire who can be trusted to get her job done, loyal and cold.

 

 

 

PIC CR: owners

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The the beginning

‘Blood-drinking monsters who disguise themselves as humans walk on the surface of the Earth. They hide among shadows, become one with them, and then, out of the blue, you wake up with one in front of your eyes, taking away all that you love and care about.

‘Vampire exists. But most people don’t realize it.. _. _ ’, they are drawn by the fragile features that eclipse their thirst for the red gore, elegant moves which turn sharp before your opened eyelids, sweet voices singing the song of farewell. No beating heart, no soul, no warmth, just coldness and nothing more.

_ I, hate those creatures, with all that’s left of my heart.   _

My train of thoughts was interrupted by the loud screams of the _ 'Day Class' _ . Here, at ‘ _ Cross Academy, _ a prestigious private school’, things have their own  _ natural  _ routine: the Day Class students wait for the change that takes place at down, when the ' _ Night Class'  _ is taking their place in the campus. Most of the girls go crazy when they see the porcelain faces, pushing and yelling to give presents and make the one they like notice them.

I watch as Jongin tries to calm down the crowd, but he only gets to meet the ground when  _ they  _ appear: the gorgeous Night Class elite.

A figure stands tall before JongIn and offers help for him to stand up. ‘This is Kai Kuran. He’s the Night Class  _ representative _ as well as the dorm _ leader _ for the  _ Moon Dormitory.'  _ He pats Jongin's head and it pisses me off. I get there in no time and grab his hand.

 

“<< Class is starting… Kuran. >>”, I glare at him with all the hatred I have for someone like him, staring into his deep eyes.

 

“<< You’re scaring me. Mr. Prefect. >>”, he says to me as he turns to take his leave, the shadow of a smirk on his face.

 

My name is Sehun Kiryuu, I am a prefect of the Academy, along with Jongin. Actually, ‘our real job is to act as the _ school guardians _ .’ The reason behind this is ‘to protect the secrets... of the Night Class. Ever since long ago, stretching back into the shadows of history… there have been conflict between human and vampires. In this country, only a select number of people remember the past. But… The existence of vampires is still a terrifying reality.’ They are right here, among us, studying when we go to sleep, and sleeping when we are awake and most of you… don’t even know it. You think of them as some special students, when in fact, they are much more. I look at you and see nothing but a bunch of clueless people, who don’t know the deepest of the dark. Even after they are gone, you still swarm around hoping to see them again.

 

“<< Listen here brats! Get the hell back to your dorms! Why do I have to deal with you running around screaming ‘kya’, ‘kya’, every damn day?? Why?? >> “, I scream, making them return to the ' _ Sun Dorm' _ .

 

“<< Yah! You were late again!! >>” says Jongin as he punches my back.

 

“Oi!! << That hurts!! I’ll get you for that later. >>”

 

“ << As if. >> Let’s go.”

 

~~~

  
  


Standing here, only to hear again about that dream of ‘breaking out the dark circle of hatred that haunts the relationship between humans and vampires, the youth of today growing together with open hearts and inquiring mind we can finally build a bridge whereby our two races will be able to live together in harmony’, irritates me even harder. All I want is to have more help to deal with ‘a whole bunch of those blood sucker and screaming idiots’, but no, all I get is a hyped principal that moves too much and looks ridiculous for a man his age.

 

“ Besides, << you two are the only ones I can trust. I know that my adorable and loving sons won’t let me down. >>“, the principal said in a mellow voice, annoying me more.

 

“<< You might have taken care of me, but I don’t remember ever becoming your son. >>” I raise my voice at the one who raised me for the past four years, after my parents were killed by a pure blood vampire. I put my last hope in Jongin, knowing that he has more chances of being listened than me as I say:

 

“ << Hey Jongin, you are more his kid than I am. Don’t you have anything to say? >>”

 

“<< But… the night class seems to be getting on really well with the others. I’m just happy to help. >>”, hearing this, the principal, throws his hand in the air, dying out of happiness that his beloved son supports him. I can’t take more of this and I head toward the door.

 

“<< I’m going on patrol. This nuts is all yours, Jongin. >>"

 

I walk down the hall that leads toward the exit. All that there is left it's a turn to right, some more steps and I'll be out. The students all left the campus. No trace of living souls.  I spot a shadow on the wall ahead, heading toward me and I know it's him just after the shape not to mention the sweet scent of roses.

 

"You should be in class, Kuran? What are you doing here?", I say when he passes the corner of the wall I rest my back on.

 

"And you should be outside, where you belong to. ", he turns around to face me.

 

"Too bad for you I'm here then.", I said smirking.

 

"Oh! Not at all.", he comes closer to me, until our faces are barely a few inches apart and pins his hands on each side of my head. He is watching me with wonder in his eyes, as if he thinks what to do next. I stand there and glare at him, expressing all the hate I have for his kind.

 

Kuran suddenly removes one hand from the wall and undoes three buttons of my shirt, tugging the material apart to reveal my shoulder. He traces his bottom lips with his tongue, then bites it. "I didn't have blood for some time now.", he leans down to my neck, but before his venomous teeth touch my shoulder, I have the black rose under his throat.

 

"Sucking blood on the campus is forbidden, Kuran."

 

He smirks. "Well then..", he removes the gun, slowly circling my hand and bring it down, while he lowers his head to the right collarbone and kisses it, pressing his lips hard against my skin. The next second he's gone, a chuckle is all that's left behind.

 

I stand there unmoving like a statue feeling the burning sensation of his lips lingering on my skin.

 

~~~

 

I observe Jongin watching thru the huge window glass at Kuran, blushing and going into a contemplative state. I don’t like such an innocent child to look so affectionate toward a blood sucking monster. Not to mention a perverted one.

 

“ << So how is Kuran Kai, your hero, doing tonight? >>”, his body shakes at my question and he stammers at the beginning.

 

“ << It-it-it’s not.. like I was looking only at him. >> I was watching them all; they all behave well. I don’t even know why we are here.”

 

“ We don’t know if this all is just an act to earn our trust, and, when we expect less, they will begin their attack, destroying everything the chairman dreamed about. << You said this yourself once: the reason why they look like humans… is so that they can hunt us down more efficiently. >> I will go patrol.”

 

I jump down from where we were standing and head toward the forest near the school. The night is quiet with the moon rays shining brightly between the arms of the trees.  I advance deeper into the forest to check if there are any students roaming around when they shouldn't. They normally don't, knowing that we guard the place at night and they will complicate their lives here even more. I hope for tonight to pass quick so I can res-... My mind stops when I see Kuran looking at the moon, letting it caress his face with pale blue rays, the wind dancing with his hair, eyes twinkling.

 

"Missing your classes for the second time today. Rebel, aren't we?", I let my voice break the beautiful silence. He turns his head toward me, letting no expression show it. "You should return. It's not like you to skip courses."

 

The shadow of a smile appeared on his face. "You know me so well. Hmm... are you concerned about me Kiryuu?"

 

"Are you delusional because of the hunger or did the kiss on my skin affected your senses, vampire?", it was my turn to smirk.

 

"Hmm... I don't know..." using his powers, he moved behind me, putting one hand on my waist and one at the first bottom of the shirt, "... I guess I should kiss you again, just to make sure...  besides, I already miss the feeling of your skin under my lips, not to mention your smell", he whispered in my ear then he dragged his nose on my neck. He inhaled air while his head was buried in my shoulder, then let his lips touch my neck and slowly let the air out. It was hot, his lips were also burning. My mind was clouded and my body shivered. It was sweet and tempting, it pleased my senses to the point I was euphoric, making me feel dizzy and weak. I want more of it, I want to feel it more on my skin, I want it to never end. But the sudden realization of the smell - blood, snaps me out of it fast and I move toward the source, leaving Kuran behind with a calm expression on his face but fire in his eyes. The scent is getting stronger and stronger and right before me two of the Day Class students, along with Akatsuki, are staring at Hanabusa sucking blood from JongIn’s palm. I’m blinded by anger and my body moves on his own. In the next second I am pointing the gun at the monster’s head, saying: “<< Drinking blood whilst the school grounds it’s strictly prohibited. Getting drunk on the blood scent… You’ve finally revealed your true nature,  **_vampire_ ** .  >>” To let your animalistic and primordial instincts control you and giving in to them is low even for someone like him and, most of all, dangerous. Inevitably, I press the trigger, waiting for the moment someone like him will represent nothing but a memory and the world would have one less treat, but, my hand it’s pushed upwards and I miss my target.

 

“Are you crazy?!”, Jongin shouts at me, yet, I feel no remorse.

 

“ The ‘bloody rose’ it’s made to kill  _ us.  _ Be careful, Baekhyun.”, Kuran says as he stands behind me, out of nowhere, his breath hitting the side of my face and his voice sounding clear in my ear. He takes a step forward and turns his head toward me, “I will take care of them, don’t worry. Such events shall never happen again.” He signals his friends in crime to go ahead, then he walks to Jongin and smiles at him. “ I hope you’re not scared of me as well.” JongIn just shakes his head, lowering it to hide his blush. Kuran's smile deepens, staring sweetly at my friend. When our gazes met, his smile is gone, replaced by the blank expression. He walks away, not once looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think ^^


	3. Denial

The morning didn’t even start and ‘the day class’ students are already screaming their hearts out in front of the ‘Moon Dormitory’. Large troops of girls, sprinkled with a boy here and there, dressed in black and red uniforms, placed on either side of the gates, are waiting for their gorgeous love to appear. They are so hyped that they don’t even sense the danger of what they are doing, pushing and pulling, polluting phonically, not to say that they are looking forward to see monsters and give them chocolate for ‘Valentine’s day’. Stupid people. Some are even so unconscious that they climb their class mates shoulders to reach over the wall that separates the two species. That one girl, witch is slowly reaching the ground before everyone's large eyes and paralysed bodies, is safe in my arms as I catch her. The crowd looks at me surprised, with their mouths hanging opens, but soon the relief replaced it.

 

“Are you crazy?!”, I shout. “The sun didn’t even rise and you are up?! Go back this instant.”

 

They murmur under their breaths as they split and return to the dorms.

 

“You rocked just now”. I hear JongIn saying beside me.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

~~~

“I want you to be extra careful tonight. The ‘day class’ can be very insistent.”, the president told us.

 

“Why don’t we << ban it >>?” I ask.

 

“Wouldn’t it create a big fuss among the student..? << And, after all, all my little vampire are just too adorable… Such dear little creatures.. I could never be so cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans >>.”

 

How can he talk like that about those bloody monsters?! There’s nothing ‘cute’ or ‘adorable’ when they suck dry the life out of someone and leave them there, not even caring about them or their families. They are evil and they must be extinguished.

 

“Even if you think that living together with them it’s unachievable, Kiryuu, I hope someday you will see this happening with your own eyes. Not all of them are evil.”

 

“ << That’s impossible. The past can never be erased. >>”

 

“ No, but the past is not the present or the future. It is only alive when we remember it and we don’t let it go. Live the moment.”

 

“What was there to live when - ..”

 

“Here you go father! And this is for you Kiryuu!”, JongIn suddenly interrupted. “We are leaving.”

 

He took my hand he dragged me out the door. His warmth was spreading thru my body, making me feel at peace, just what I need. I inhale deeply and suddenly JongIn's sweet smell reaches to me, making me want to get closer to him and  touch his precious skin. I snatch my hand away and stop. It’s hard to breath.

 

“ << Sorry, I didn’t realise I was still holding on to you >>. Are you ok?”

 

“Yes.” There’s a small box on the floor beside JongIn; must have fallen when I pulled away..”Oh! What’s that?” He quickly takes the box and hides it in his pocket. “Nothing.”

 

“Come on, show me! Are you keeping secrets from me, JongIn-ah?” I playfully get closer to him as I say the words amused.

 

He is blushing. ‘It’s chocolate.. I took it for Kai after I tried to make it on my own but failed..”

 

“<< Are you seriously going to give them to him!? >>”

 

“Yeah, I can show him I’m grateful that way.”, he smiled sweetly.

 

~~~

 

The scene this morning was repeating itself again, just more powerful and louder. Well, maybe no one was falling this time as I was glaring at them.  The creatures were taking the chocolates nicely wrapped, some even home made by the diligent girls, with a small smile on their faces. I bet they were think of sucking their blood right that instant if they could or at least hoped for some blood in those chocos. Hah! Crazy motherfuckers!  As usual JongIn is pushed onto the ground by the immense amount of smitten girls. His face sadness when the sees the small box and Kaname walking away.

 

“ << Kuran >>!” I call out. “ << You dropped that. >>”, I say, throwing it to him.

 

“Thank you, JongIn.” He smiles and leaves after.

 

JongIn is already standing and his sweet scent hits me again, pulsating thru my veins. It only intensifies when he turns around and punches me. “How could you?!”

 

“Oh! Shut up! You love me for _giving_ _it to him_!”, I smirk.

 

He smirks back. “You pervert! Still, are you insane.. it’s embarrassing.” Something catches his attention and he shouts, “Ya! You, stop that!”, then he leaves.

 

I take this opportunity to get my ass somewhere else and escape.

 

~~~

 

I collapse on the wall as I head towards my room. There’s not enough air in this building and I feel my head dizzy with the lack of oxygen.  Light steps catch my attention but the stop. “ Don’t hide, come out.”

It is the girl from earlier, the one that was about to fall and maybe break some bone just for the sake of giving such a small piece of sweet to a monster. And, of course, she doesn't even know that.

 

“Amm.. I just wanted to say ‘thank you’.. here, I made some chocolate..”. She rises her hand with a petite package. Another honeyed smell reaches my sense.

 

“It’s fine.. go away.”

 

“B-but..”

 

“ _ Leave. Now! _ ”

 

I let my body fall down the wall, hearing the steps get further and further away in a run, just soon after to be replaced by others and the aroma of roses.

 

“You were a bit harsh, don’t you think?”

 

“What.. do you want?” I find it hard to speak, the words are heavy on my tongue.

 

“Here.”, he says and goes in the corner of the hall, where there’s placed a bucket with water. He takes the glass, fills it with water and drops in the ‘BL - XXXV’ pill in it. He gives me the glass but I let it drop on the floor.

 

“No.”

 

“You can’t deny it any longer.”

 

“I can. Go away.”, pain makes my body tremble. It hurts so bad that I curl into a ball, my hands above my head into fists, legs under my chest very tensed. It’s so much that I can’t take it anymore; I start to lose my conscience.

 

The last thing I remember are a pair of blue shining eyes looking at me, a pair of arms enveloping me and the perfume of roses.


	4. Bitten

“I’m going to patrol. You can join me after the extra classes are over.”

 

I walk down the hall full with giggling students. Is there something funny or do I have something on my face? No. None of those two. It’s him, slowly appearing in front of me with his minions. What is he doing here? 

 

“ << I didn’t expect you meet you here, Kiryuu… JongIn isn’t with you today?”

 

Did he just smiled at the fact JongIn’s not with me?! “ << He has extra classes today… Kuran. >>”. I pass him by with just a few steps, when he says: “Kiryuu…”, his voice softly whispering my name. “How are you feeling.. after last night?”

 

I slightly turn around, watching him shocked. His body is half twisted toward me, just like mine is to his; but his expression is impassive, as ever. 

 

“<< Take care now… >>”, is the last thing he says before he leaves. I observe Ruka, glaring at me for a while, then she follows Kuran.

 

I’m wondering what is he doing here, it’s the middle of the day after all.. Did he come to see Jongin? And what was that just now? Him, being worried..? Please, all he cares about is how to suck the blood out of someone’s vein. Period. And last night…

  
  
  


_ “ << It is painful, isn't it? Are you scared? >>”, she steps closer to me, watching my blood spread across the floor. “For hunting my beloved ones, for killing them without remorse and leaving me alone on this earth, << this is my privilege as a ‘pureblood’ >>.” Ironic, isn’t it? A vampire with feelings. _

 

_ I’m left alone, watching my mother, my father and my brother lifeless bodies resting onto the floor. Their eyes are opened, as well as their mouths, horror painting their beautiful faces. Everything is covered in blood: the wall, the lighting - spreading reddish gleam over the room, the furniture and our bodies. _

 

_ I can only watch over my family since my body is paralyzed by the pain slowly growing in my body, agonizingly drawing the life out of my veins. _

  
  


I woke up drenched in sweat, jumping up and breathing hard. There’s a barely noticeable move that I feel under me which makes me jolt my head up and realise that my hands are on each side a  _ his  _ body. Our eyes meet and we stare for a few minute, then he puts his palm on my head and strokes it gently. “It’s okay, everything's okay.”

 

He looks so serene under the moonlight, so captivating and beautiful. I lay my head on his chest and calm my rushed heart. “How… come you’re here?”, I weakly whisper.

 

“I took you to your room and, when I tucked you in bed..”, he let out a giggle, “.. you hugged me and didn’t let me go.”

 

“ _ Oh!  _ Well.. you can go now.. if you want.”

 

“I’ll stay some more.”

  
  
  


It was surreal, him and me, in the same room, on the bed, even better, not killing or sassing each other…

 

“<< What do you want? The Night Class. >>”, I didn’t even realised I got out of the campus until I didn’t feel their presence.

 

“ << Why is Kaname so interested in this human? I can’t stand it. >>” My gun is pointed under her neck as she glares at me.

 

“Ruka, calm down. Kaname don't like this.”, Kris turns to me, “Why don’t you put the gun away Kiryuu?”, he puts his hand on my shoulder and right then I slam in onto the ground.

 

“Is it Kaname the reason for you to surround me? Want to fight? Then so be it.”

 

“ _ Stop! _ ”, JongIn shouts and jumps out of nowhere between me and them. “No fighting here. Leave now.”

 

They mosters leave mumbling under their breaths.

 

“What was this about? What is wrong with you!?”

 

“Just leave me alone.”, I dash out of there toward my room. The pain shows again. My veins itch and my mouth is dry. My body collapses onto the wall, back hitting it hard and, of course, JongIn followed me. 

 

“Sehun!”

 

_ I can’t let you see me like this.  _ “Please go away.” He ignores me and comes closer. “ << Don’t look!”, I turn his body around. The pure smell fills my nostrils, poisoning my ration. I lean down, letting my tongue touch the smooth skin of JongIn’s shoulder; I can feel the pulse radiating under it, so tempting and warm, calling out for me. I let my fangs enter the skin, blood filling my mouth, providing me the much needed calmness and life.

 

JongIn struggles to get out of my grip, but I still hold onto him. He’s too addicting, but when he pushed me back, I let go and the heaviness of what I just did terrifies me. 

 

“I’m.. sorry.. so sorry!”, I whisper, looking at JongIn’s scared eyes. He's  _ scared _ of _ me _ . I did this to him.  _ I’m a monster _ !”

 

“Jongin!?”, Kaname’s voice was powerful and clear. He he saw the spots of blood on JongIn’s shirt he looked as if he was ready to kill. “<< So you’ve finally fallen to the bloodlust of beasts.. Sehun Kiryuu. >>”, he said as he moved between me and JongIn. 

 

Kaname looked at me with anger in his eyes; the same anger shown on his face. But, before he could do anything, JongIn jumped in front of me shouting: “<< Kaname, don’t! >>”, then he passed out. I quickly catch him and hand him into Kai’s arms. The chairman arrives too and leads me to my room. “Rest for now, you’ve been thru a lot.”, he smiles and leaves.

 

~~~

 

I have been staring at the cell for the past night and day; the towel dried way long since it wiped the drops of water that cleaned my skin of blood. 

 

The same scene replays in my head, each time ducking the guilt and sorrow  fathomlessly in my soul, eating it alive. I hurt the most pure and precious family that I have left. I gave in when the bottomless pit of lust for gore reached out and took over my senses, letting out my animalistic instinct control me. I must leave, and never come back.

 

I became one of them.. one of those who I  _ must kill _ .

 

My breathing was the only sound that was breaking the morbid silence; everything was calm and waiting.  The cold silver rests against my temple, easing the hotness that gathered. My finger is pressing the trigger and the bullet rushed out of the muzzle...

 


	5. New change

My finger is pressing the trigger and the bullet rushed out of the muzzle, straight into the wall. My hands are gripped above my head, on each side, right after the shot was made; a body is hovering against mine.

 

“What was that?”, the voice is cold and his gaze is grave.

 

“None of your business. Leave.”

 

“No.”

 

I glare at Kai. What is his problem, he should just let me be. 

 

“JongIn will suffer even more, are you crazy?!” 

 

Of course.. it’s about him.

 

“Don’t you think I know that?! Just let me be, he’s better off without me. I can still hear << the sound I made when I sucked >> his blood << running thru my ears >>. I can still feel the way his skin tore apart on the tips of my fangs, the way his blood filled me, giving me life. He << will never be safe around me >>, the rest as well. Who knows if << the next time I attack someone... I might actually kill them >>. Everyone is better off without me.”

 

“No, you’re wrong.”

 

“ _ Oh, shut up! _ You would be the happiest of them. So, here!”, I take the gun and place it in his hand, aiming at me. “Have the honor, shoot me.”

 

“I won’t let a ‘next time’ happen and I won’t kill you, there will be no honor.”

 

His arm encircled my body in a tight hold, warming every atom of my skin. He inhaled deeply. “I am not better off without you.”

 

~~~

 

“How could you not tell me?!” Jongin was resentful.

 

“I didn't want you to know. Period.”

 

“ Oi!”

 

“Hi, JongIn!” Kuran was all smiles,“Kiryuu.”, and all blank in one second. _ Oh! Sweet you! Go die, you idiotic vampire. _ I glare at him.

 

“Is something wrong Kiryuu?.. you are blushing.”

 

“No.”  _ Fucker _ . “Let’s go.”

 

The three of us enter the chairman’s office. 

 

“Just in time! This is your ‘night class’ uniform Kiryuu!”, JongIn’s father said happily.

 

“There’s no way I’m going there.”

 

“He is not going.”

 

“Yes, he is. It’s better for him to be there. Since you need him, he can be here when it’s time to patrol and help. It’s better for him like this.”, Kai said.

 

“It’s true.”, the principal agreed.

 

“I refuse to be near those.. creatures -”

 

“Well, too bad, you are near me now.” Kai cut me.

 

“Let me finish, you idiot! I refuse to be near those creatures for more than 300 seconds in a whole day.”

 

“You’re coming with me.” Kai took my hand and dragged me out the door. 

 

“Oi! Let me go! I don’t want to go.”

 

“No.”

 

“You can’t force me. I’m gonna report it to the counsel.” 

 

My body suddenly turns around, the lateral wall of the hall blocking my sight. My hand is held at my back and Kai presses his body against mine, his lips near my ear. “Come on, don’t play hard to get. I know you desire to be with the ones of your kind; with me.” He let me go. “Besides, do you really think the conseil will do something to me… who is trying to help a brother in need?”

 

“I am not your brother in need. I’m not in need at all. I do not desire to spend a second with your or any of your kind.”

 

“Please, there’s no need to deny it. I’m pretty irresistible and a hella fine company.”

 

“Who’s denying you idiot?!”

 

“So you aren’t denying?”, he looks amused.. It’s the first time he shows this kind of emotion when there’s only the two of us.. My chest feels fuzzy.

 

“Don’t not play with my words. I don’t want to stay where you are - as simple as that.”

 

“My words against yours, vampire. I told you I will not allow there to be a next time. Now follow me.” He turned around to leave and all I could do was to walk as a shadow behind him. He’s back to normal.

 

It’s erratic. His actions and words resemble the act of protection, but his eyes are more glacial than before.

 

I don’t understand him.

 

~~~

 

The dark brown doors stand tall before me, they have small roses engraved on the sides and a large one in the middle, cut in two by the opening. I never had a chance to look at the details, most of the time I was just passing by in a rush. I stop in front of them, admiring the beautiful wood when I heard a chuckle. “Stunning, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Come inside.”

 

I look at him for a long second with a blank expression. “Ammm.. okay.” 

  
  
  


_ … I wonder.. was I the only one thinking about something else..? _

  
  


~~~

  
  


When the night drops I’m sitting on the couch in the living room with eight pairs of eyes watching me but only one voice breaking the silence and explaining the rules of this infected place. They all go to the classes together, while back at the dorm they have individual activities. They feed with pills or human blood from packs. They believe that vampires and humans can live together and they fight for this cause.

 

Bullshit. They want the trust of people to use it later against them. They fight for their own purpose - blood and hegemony that will allow them walk freely without having to hide and refrain their true nature of monsters.

 

As I listen to an excited Lay, I observe the rest of them: Kris who’s calm and relaxed, Baekhyun looking at me irritated, Tao and Rima who are in their own world chatting, Ruka glaring at me, Seirin sitting in a corner and Kai who is patiently waiting. 

 

I feel like a stranger, this is not where I belong to. It’s not where I should be.. right?

 

Lay ends his speech with: “Kiryu, you will be sharing the room with Kai since there are no free rooms .”

 

“What?! That moron owns the second floor, which is full of rooms by the way, and there’s not even one free?! That’s impossible!”

 

“I turned the rooms into mini libraries, therefore you will be  _ sleeping with me _ .”

 

“What the…?” 

  
  


_ Am I the only one again? _

  
  


“Okay, look, I’m sure we can figure it out. I don’t want to sleep  _ in the same room _ with you.”

 

“I’m sorry, but there’s nothing we can do. There are two beds and the room is big enough for both of you.” Lay said.

 

“I can’t believe it!”, I climb the stairs angrily until I reach the top and stop suddenly when I realise that I don’t know where that damned room is.

 

I feel a body leaning on mine from behind while a hand is resting on my waist. “Easy there tiger, you might get lost. Stay close to me.” The other hand find its way to my waist as well, turning my body right, “It’s the fourth door dextral.”, and pushes me toward it.

 

The room is colored in a dark shade of blue, reminding me of the night sky. The furniture is black and massive, visible as you enter the room, filled with books just like the desk in the left corner. Across of it two large beds rest parallel with the large balcony.

 

“You can choose your bed.”

 

“I’ll take the one close to the windows.”

 

“I see, that way you are closer to an exit in case I try to do something to you...”

 

“Exactly.”

 

I lay on the bed - it’s fluffy and it smells like roses. I like it so much that I let myself sink into it and relax.

 

“That was my bed by the way. Comfortable, isn’t it?”

 

_ Eh? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ Let me know what you think ^^


	6. Craving

 

How come from all the beds in this room, no more or less than two, I choose Kai’s? Damn… that is one kind of luck I have. Well, the positive side is the smells of roses which makes me relax. 

 

“Wow! My bed is still intact... not in one thousands pieces as I expected.. and you’re still laying on it… Are you high??”

 

“The fact that you won’t sleep on your sweet bed gives me more satisfaction that you can imagine. Plus, I’m too lazy to move. Go away now.” He spares me a look then disappears.

 

“Lay invited you to his birthday party, I’m here to get you.”

 

“I decline.”

 

“You can’t refuse.”

 

“You just said it as an invitation and as long as I can remember you can decline invitations!!”

 

“Not this one; not from him. Come, get up.”

 

“No.”

 

He’s beside me the next second, gripping my hand and pulling me up, succeeding to made me stand. 

 

“He was nice to you ever since you got here, even before, you can participate at least.”

 

“I refuse to go there because you’re the one who let me know about it. If Lay was the one it would have been something different.”

 

“So Lay makes a difference to you?”

 

“No. Just trying to be nice before I kill him to make his death beautiful.”

Snatching my wrist from his grip I’m heading towards the stairs but before I can reach them he hugs me from behind. “Come on, it will be fun.” Kai’s voice is soft, it makes weak. Kai’s hold is strong, it gives me warmth and security. I… 

 

“No.”

 

“I’m won’t let you go until you say yes, Sehun.”

 

“I don’t want to be there with you, just let me go.”

 

“No. I have to keep an eye on you.. you might run away.”

 

“I have nowhere to go. There’s no place for me. Let me go!”

 

“Jongin..”

 

“What!?”

 

“You can go to him..”

 

“No way? Now you’re jealous? Don’t worry, I won’t go to your precious little prince.” I manage to escape his embrace.

 

“Oh, I'll make sure of that. Sehun.. come one.”

 

“Fine.”

 

We head toward the back garden. Vampires are spread all over - some chatting, some sitting at tables. 

 

“Oh! You came!! I’m so happy!!” Lay is too excited for everyone's good. “Have a sit and enjoy the party.”

 

Before I get the chance to head toward the corner of the garden, Kai drags me in a more private area. He rests on the sofa while I stand tall in front of him.

 

“I heard about the.. incident that took place today. Thank you for protecting JongIn.”

 

I glare at him - something’s off.

 

“Why were Lay and Tao there?”

 

“It’s a nobles duty to take care of them, so I sent them to take care of the ex-human.”

In the vampire society ex-human vampires are looked down upon. They are ‘even more lowly than the normal vampires’ and they don’t even make part of the pyramide: ‘ **A** class vampires - pure blood, at the top;  **B** class vampires - nobles;  **C** class vampires - normal vampires;  **D** class vampires - vampires who used to be a human, at the bottom.’ But they do have a class on their own, the  **E** class - the end -, because ‘their will would slowly erode, until they reach their limit or shattering. They will have uncontrollable craving for blood, recklessly attacking humans…their body sometimes rejects the blood tablets and they can’t be kept in check.’

 

“<< Hunting vampires is a vampire hunter responsibility. >>”

 

“<< Then why did you not kill him that time? >> After all you come from a family of hunters… << or is it that you Kiriyu, you pity him? >>”

 

How dare he say that I pity a monster that takes innocent lives. I point my gun at him, ready to pull the trigger but his puppet had her nails penetrating the side of my neck.

 

“ << It’s okay, Seiren. >>”

 

“It’s time to cut the cake everybody!!!” Lay intervened. The knife that was in his hand was taken by Kris who offered to help him, cutting his skin and making the blood flow. The sweet scent hits me. I crave to feel its taste. I must go. I make my way out of there as fast as I can. I take the blood tablets and gulp them. Everything is spinning, my breath is irregular, my legs are weak and let me fall down. 

 

“Sehun.”, I can hear his voice. Kai helps me to get up. I use his shoulders as support to stand on my knees. My fingertips brush his neck, right where his pulse is and the world is spinning again. I lean in, let my tongue lick his soft skin and my fangs to brush against it. He smells so, so good and the taste… It’s like nothing I had before - exotic, fresh and sweet. I open my mouth more so I can take more of his skin in it and press my cannies slowly into it. They break the first layer of skin, reaching quite fast, getting closer to the vein and it tears apart, spilling delicious liquid that tastes like water. Mis body feels wet all over. I gasp for air but more water enters my mouth. I see Kai looking at me gently, he puts his hands on my waist and drags me out of the pull. I can breath again, fast just like a few minutes ago, with hands preventing me from drowning.

 

“You could have done something else not throw us in the pull tho..”

 

“You look sexy tho.”

 

Bastard. I’m safe..  once more. But then it comes, like a lighting, in my shoulder freezing my body.

 

“ Stay still << or should I use this gun on my cute student? >>”

 

“<< Tea-cher? >>”

 

“ <<... Sehun… Even with your craving for blood… you should still retain your awareness.. am I not right?” 

 

He’s right. I let my guard down, I failed. I close my eyes and accept my faith. It will be a honour to die by his hands.


	7. Wounds

My body is shielded by Kaname’s who is facing the hunter.

 

“You are not the one to decide if he lives or not. I am the only one.”

 

“A vampire deciding the fate of another vampire…? You’re no one to him.”

 

That moment the wind went wild aiming for my teacher, the sky filled with dark clouds and the thunder struck the earth. I look up and Kai’s eyes are bright blue. I cup his face and make him gaze at me, then I whisper gently: “Kai, it’s okay, it’s << enough >>.” I give him a weak smile, after that I let my hand fall and relax my body, embracing what’s coming next. The gun is pointed at me and the trigger is pulled, but it never reaches me - it’s swallowed by water.

 

“Negative. I own it. No one is allowed to touch him.”

 

“You’re a pureblood. Defending someone else’ offspring… interesting.”

 

“Stop it. Kai, get out of there and leave for your dorm.”, the principal stops any future development of the conversation.

 

“As you wish.”

 

~~~

 

“Who was he?”

 

“My teacher… He was training me and my brother to become vampire hunters, to fulfill the reason why the Kiriyu clan exists… He lost his eye because of me; he protected me.”

 

“Now he is trying to kill you.”   
  
“You’re saying that as if it’s a bad thing.”

 

“It is! << Even if I hate vampire to the core.. Even if I don’t want to hurt anybody.. I still can’t control my craving for blood. I’ve given up.” I became what I hate the most.

“You didn’t hurt anyone-”

 

“Not yet. And Jongin..”

 

“Sehun.. don’t do this. You can’t give up. You got this far, you have been fighting for so long.. you can’t. For me, for Jongin..”

 

“And for me. << ‘I won't let you regret losing your right eye to save me.’ That day you made me an oath. Seeing you like this makes me want to kill you. While you can still fight, struggle to your heart’s content. Don’t run away Sehun. >>”

 

“Sehun!! Are you alright? What happened??!” Jongin bursts in, panicked. He hugs me.

 

“I’m good. Don’t worry, everything is alright.”

 

They are right. I can’t give up. Not now, not yet. I still have time to reach my limit.

 

“He needs his rest. You can come to visit later.”

 

“Alright. Take good care of him for me Kaname.”

 

“I will, Jongin.”

 

They leave and I’m alone.. with Kaname. 

 

“Lay down. I’ll treat your wound.”

 

“I can deal with it myself.”

 

“Shut up and lay down.” He sounds pissed. 

 

“Fine!”

 

His movements are docile but fast, surprisingly I feel no pain. He bandaged me and now his finger rests on the back of my neck. 

 

“Those scars.. they should have healed.. unless..”

 

“I made them myself.” If a vampire hurts himself, the marks he left will stay as a scar to remind his try to feel pain.

 

He says nothing. Something soft moves on my shoulder and the uneasiness I feel disappears. It moves up to my ear and soon I realise that his lips caress my skin, heal my wounds and make me feel at ease. He lays me down on my right side. 

 

“You know, there are better methods to bring you satisfaction..”

 

The sudden weight pressing on my back, the hand under the right side of my body as well as the pair of lips softly biting my earlobe hit me like a ton of bricks - I’m frozen. “Sehun, I know what else can bring you satisfaction beyond your imagination.”, he whispers while he rolls his hips in slow motion. I can feel his manhood rubbing my ass, immediately waking my senses. I gasp when his fingertips brush my stomach massaging it up and down, lips pressing a tender kiss on my neck. “You want to find out? I’ll show you.” He flips on top of me, then he’s rocking his asscheecks straight on my lap, looking at me with parted lips, a wild and willing gaze. When I grab his waist he goes faster, and grips my shirt, ripping it apart, leaving scratches then leaning down to give pecks on my chest, smoothing the wounds that I made there too. I turn us so now I’m above him. He looks so beautiful: tongue wetting his full lips, blown pupils, messed hair, panting under me… he’s so fascinating. I’m drown… I want to feel more, I want to see more of this angelic vampire. I place my hands on either side of his face and let our lips meet in a blissful kiss.

 


	8. The visit, the realisation, the action

I’m sucking Kai’s bottom lip between mine, it’s so full and moist, I could do this forever. He moans and circles my waist with his left hand while the right one cups my cheek and rubs this thumb gently on it. “God, you’re so good Sehun. More…”, he says as we take a break to gather back our breaths, but that’s not all I get back.. my senses reappear too and they are screaming. What did I just do? How could I.. with him?!! This is bad.. I hate him. I need to get the hell out of here.

 

I stand up and look at him - his face is stoic as ever, no emotion displayed.  _ “God, you’re so good Sehun.”  _ I can hear him saying again, my mind replays it, and now, that I listen well, his voice is stern. He’s intoxicating me with desire for skin to skin interaction, he’s messing up with me; he tries to twist me as he wants.

 

I get down, glare at him and leave the room with a low chuckle dying as I get further away. I walk down the hall where Lay is freaking out about someone visiting, the rest listening to him. Once I open the door the cold air hits me straight in the face and embraces my body. I step forward and head out. 

 

All the things you said… ** _“I took you to your room and, when I tucked you in bed..”_** , that night you stayed with me thru my nightmare, you took care of me. _“_ ** _I won’t let a ‘next time’ happen and I won’t kill you, there will be no honor.”_** , you assured me that I won’t sin again. _“_ ** _I am not better off without you. Sehun.. don’t do this. You can’t give up. You got this far, you have been fighting for so long.. you can’t. ...for Jongin..”_** , you gave me hope, you were there when I needed, you reminded me why you let me live. ** _”You are not the one to decide if he lives or not. I am the only one. Negative. I own it. No one is allowed to touch him.”_** , you didn’t let me die, you spared my life.. once again.

  
  


Back then, when I was a kid and the chairman started to dream about humans and vampires living happily together, Kai used to visit the his house often. Since I live with him and JongIn, I saw Kai as well. When I met him for the first time I attacked him with a fork in his arm, after that I didn’t came out of my room when he visited. Eventually his visits became rare, I didn’t have to see his face. But that one time..

  
  


_ Jongin is sleeping on the couch. I look at him and when I’m about to take him to his room, I feel a presence behind me. _

 

_ “<< You don’t have to be so taken aback.. I have a business with the chairman. I used to come uninvited all the time, remember?” _

 

_ I glare at him, my body is tense unlike Kai’s who’s relaxed. He has grown up, taller than me. _

 

_ “<< I’ve never told you before.. why I acquiesce your existence .. have I?”, he shifts his eyes to Jongin. _

 

_ “<< I know there’s a risk for seeking peace in Kurozu school.. that’s why I did a lot of thinking. Who could become a shield to Jongin in this place.. You could never betray him.. because you are under his obligation.. You are let to live because of that.. Sehun.. by me.>>”, with this words he left. _

  
  


As I remember those words, I start to understand all his action and see the real him, not what I wanted to. Taking care of me is just a part of his plan to make me Jongin’s shield, his protector. All his so called gentle gestures were made with a cold heart with no meaning.

 

What was I expecting… But it’s too late now. << I won’t regret..!! >> I know what I have to do.

 

I found myself in the forest, leaning against a tree. Time to go back. I’m heading back surrounded by a thick fog. 

~~~

 

Everyone’s in the living room, looking at Kai and an old man with blonde hair and fancy, so out of fashion, clothes. 

 

“<< .. just like the ever lasting fragrance of flowers.. this overflowing youth, strength.. and beauty”

 

Okay, what’s wrong with him?! I just roll my eyes at how much of a flattering person he is and head toward my room not unnoticed, sadly.

 

“Oh! Glad to see you joined us..”, the old man says.

 

“I didn’t. I’m here because I have to be not because I want to be” I'm not surprised he knows me, after all the vampire society is  freak control and must know anything and everybody.

 

“Someone needs to keep you in check.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Sehun, be respectful. He’s Lay’s grandfather, Ichijou Asatoo, also he’s part of the << council of the ancients >>”, Kai says.   
  
Council of the ancients, << the heights body in command in the vampire world. A vampire who has lived through countless years.. to the people in front of him , his vision, his flavour of life.. are undoubtedly equated with poison. >> I do not like him one bit, beside the fact that he’s a vampire, he reeks of corruption.

 

I bow my head in sign of apology and take my place behind Kai.

 

“I see you found yourself a new guardian, Kaname.” Lay’s grandfather says.

 

“He’s not my guardian.”

 

“<< That time when you abruptly rejected me becoming your guardian it all started that that.. didn’t it? >> Ichijou sounds pissed, so unlike his grandson.

 

“<< I didn’t want to be spoiled. >>” Kaname responds.

 

“I leave my grandson in your care, Kaname.”, he bends down on his keen, kisses Kaname’s hand then leaves.

 

All of us return to our rooms in silence. I sit on my bed, staring at nothing in particular.

 

“You finally got it, right?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why you are here..”   
  
“Yes. I remember what you told me. I understand. But, I will not let you use me as you want.. I’m doing it for Jongin.”

 

“I count on that. You understood something else too, didn’t you?”

 

“No, I didn’t.”

 

“You are drawn to me. You want me.”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“Then what was that kiss back then, not long ago?”

 

“I can ask you the same. In fact, I can ask you what the hell was wrong with your brain that time in the hall, when you kissed my collarbone.”

 

“It’s called thirst. Your blood.. it smells so, so good since you only drank the tablets of blood from time to time, and you drank human blood only once, that, considering it belonged to Jongin who’s blood is rare, makes your blood irresistible, it makes me thirsty. That is me, but to you.. there’s something more.”

 

“I don’t want to suck your blood. Something more… and what is that? Enlighten me your highness.”

 

He chuckles and gets closer, saying his lips slowly and opening his black shirt. He lands on my lap, legs on each side of me, hand around my neck, lazily jerking his hips back and forth. “You are physically drawn to me.”, he whispers in my ear.

 

“I would say it’s the other way around, after all.. I’m not the one enjoying myself on your lap.”

 

“But you love every second of it. You desire me to do this..”, Kai takes my hand puts it on his chest dragging it down. I can feel his smooth skin, so warm under my touch; his rock hard abs lifting and falling as he breaths and his hard on. He keeps my hand there while he is slowly rising his knees, supporting himself on them, takes my other hand and puts it on his ass and squeezes it. My hand seems to can’t stop massaging his ass, it’s so squishy and pliable. His lips work on my neck, biting and pulling, nibbling until he gets a moan out of my mouth. He stops, smirks at me while his arms are holding my shoulders and pushes me on my back. 

 

He’s bent above me, pinning me down, smirking at me. I return the twitch of lips and grab his ass, slamming his hips on mine, rolling them together and his expression break into one of pleasure.

 

“You want me.”, Kai says with his eyes closed, panting, leaning down and kissing the life out of me while he moves his hands all over my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think~ ^^


	9. The dream

“You want me.”, Kai says with his eyes closed, panting, leaning down and kissing the life out of me while he moves his hands all over my body. Tired of that, he rips my shirt open and abuses my me chest. Kai is kissing my collarbone, his tongue sometimes brushes my sensitive skin. My tights are caressed by skilled hands coming closer to my dick but never touching it. Moving forward he circled my nipple with his wet muscle and pinches the other, later he’s acupuncturing the bumps with his nail tips, making me arch my back off the bed, just to lick them until they're numb. 

 

_ “Ah! K-Kai..” _ , my voice is a weak whisper.

 

“Mhm?”, he hums right in chest, sending vibration in my whole body.

 

“More.”

 

I feel his lips stretch into a smirk on my pale skin, then he’s kissing down my tummy, each kiss lingering much more longer the the one before. He takes down my pants and stares at me, he seems satisfied and amused. He doesn’t say anything tho and resumes his actions. He’s putting my legs on his shoulders and starts devouring my inner thigh, leaving marks that fade away as his mouth is making a new one. He drags his fangs up, making a few scratches that don’t last as well. His face is in front of my hard dick, gazing at it hungrily and takes the tip in his mouth, sucking hard, causing the fabric to be wet when he lets go.

 

“Take it.. off, Kai.”

 

“Gladly.”, it’s his only response before he gets off of me and lets me shocked for a second. Entertained, he strips his shirt off, takes down his pants bending down and showing his ass covered by boxers that fly away soon just after. He mounts me again and undresses me. He takes my cock in his hand, adding pressure then pumps it. My eyes roll back at the pleasure he gives me. His hand is fast, never stopping its peace and when he crushes his cock on mine, the heat is great and the thrill is even higher which makes us to reach our climax at the same time. He falls on me, breaking hard. He’s licking my neck again slowly and I grab his glorious ass again, taking my time to feel it. I part his asscheeks and he gasps when my fingers is in contact with his hole.

 

I can’t help but smirk. “You’re wet. Did I excite you that much, hmm?” I don’t let him answer since I don’t want him to, that aspect is very clear. I rub my finger against his hole as he arches his back; he’s beautiful.

 

“You’re going just to caress or do something more?”, Kai asks after a few minutes. I take his nipple inside my mouth to bite it. “I will think about it.”

 

“You won’t. I want your fingers in. Now!”, his eyes glow red. He thinks he can tame me.. Oh, how wrong he is!

 

“If you are a good boy, I might do more.”

 

“Oh! But you will.” He gets off of my lap and gracefully displaying his ass in the air. Long and slim fingers touch his hole, entering two at once. Kai’s face is lost in pleasure, his mind as well; but it doesn’t last long as his eyes focus on me. I get closer and spread his legs more, replacing his hand with mine. I finger him until he’s wetter than before, then I place my hard dick between as asscheecks and I start to thrust. It looks so good, and it feels even better. We both finish soon after, the heat being too much.

 

I fall on his back, breathing in his neck - it smells nice, like roses. I try to fight the urge to kiss all over his shoulders but I fail as I drag my lips over the soft skin. 

 

“Mmm, that’s nice!” Kai says breathless.

 

“I know.” I straighten up and drag him with me. We lay on the bed cuddling as sleep takes over us.

 

~~~

 

It’s morning and I feel the sun rays burn on my skin. Also, his hand is around my waist. I look at him and study his face - nice and shaped eyebrows, long eyelashes, a cute nose and full and soft lips. He’s beautiful and he’s right beside me. For some alien reason it makes me warm, it makes me happy. I get closer and fall asleep again.

 

~~~

 

I wake up later, alone this time. It’s raining outside. I look around the room and spot Kai leaning against the wall beside the door smirking and looking at me. I stare back.

 

“Had a good dream?”

 

“What?”

 

“You were smiling all the time I was here. It’s disturbing.”

 

“Yeah, the fact that you don’t see well enough even if you’re a vampire it’s disturbing.”

 

“Oh! You’re trying to cover it up, so it was a good dream indeed. Were you dreaming about me?”

 

“Like hell I would. I don’t even dare to think of that. How more delusional can you be? Hmm.. could it be that you dreamed about me, a honor by the way, and now you want me to dream about you too, Kai?”

 

“Were you saying something about being delusional just now?”

 

“No need to deny it vamp, I know I’m a dream walker.”

 

“You wish. I’m leaving.”

 

“Wait! You haven’t told me why you were looking at me while I was asleep!” I shouted as he got further away.

 

Now, was it really a dream? Was I just dreaming? But I’m sure all them things happened... they are vivid in my mind, in my senses.. in my hea..

 

Did Kai do something to my memory? Or maybe he just wants me to think it was real, maybe he created those episodes in my mind. He’s powerful, he could do that. But why?


	10. Guest

“Wake up and shine sweetheart!”, the voice says affectionately, but loud and clear, annoying me early in the morning.

 

“Ugh, what do you want?”

 

“I have to tell you something.”

 

“I’m doing just fine, I don’t need any talk from you. Don’t you have a school to run, chairman? “

 

“Good to hear that, but not about that. Please, you do need, but not now. Get up.”

 

“What?”

 

The chairman pulls up a file with my name on it. “<< It’s from the government's secret organization. ‘Hunters Association.’ You are designate to  ‘hunt a continuous bloodthirsty killer, level E’. This is the paper ordering you what to do. They are so nice, aren’t they?... They want to test you if they ‘use’ you.. I told them ‘Zero is fine’ last time..>>”

 

The Vampire Hunter Association tasks members with jobs and is responsible for creating the list of dangerous vampires. It is lead by a President, unknown to many, who has great authority over the hunters and has the right to order any person to be executed for disobeying his or her orders.

“All right, I understand.”

I knew this will happen, they have to make sure I’m not some parasite infiltrated here to kill humans or expose this secret world.

 

~~~

 

My first target is in town, not far away from the Academy. I get there easily, making sure no one followed. The place where I am right now, at some old and abandoned church, it’s lifeless - no human, no animal, no plants. It stinks, the corpse like smell it’s all over.

I get inside and find one skinny and small vampire holding a petite girl. Could he be the one who took way the other four?

 

“ Was it you?”

 

“Oh you! Poor thing.. It’s your first time hunting, isn’t it? << Thanks to you that before you pull the trigger I can slit this girl’s throat… Hahahaha!! I feel sympathy for you that you cannot sacrifice the hostage nor save her! Hahahaha! >>”, then his hands are full of blood, his laugh is full of madness, of sick pleasure in seeing me as a lost puppy who can’t do anything, who’s useless since there’s no one to help him. For a moment, just for a moment, seeing him so weak in my eyes, I felt pity for him, I was thinking that maybe… <<I should have known. They don’t need any pity. >> But bitch, you are damn wrong, I’m ending your life here.

He vanishes in thru the broken wall with the dead girl in his arms. I go after him, going from room to room, searching for him but I only find the dead body of an innocent I let to die… I’m sorry little girl, I will repay your life with his.

There’s a soft smell of blood coming from outside and the sound of whips. I follow it and find the vampire surrounded by Tao’s blood, then slammed to the ground.

 

“He’s mine.” I’m pointing my gun toward him and press the trigger without any remorse; he turns into sand, blew away the the wind.

 

“What are you doing here Tao?”

 

“Following orders.”

 

“Who’s orders?”

 

“Let’s go back.”

 

Well, certainly not Kai’s, he would have said right away. Something’s odd here.

 

“Fine, let’s go.”

  


~~~

 

I’m back at the dorms, laying down on the bed, thinking about the little girl.. How could I be so reckless? Why did I step on my principles and my beliefs, painful experience and all that I was taught? I knew the way they are, what they are and yet… Oh, how easily what once was human can be lost and replaced by a monster possessing a man’s body! Soon I will be like that too, a thirsty bastard who will forget all that he had, who won’t be able to control his barbaric instincts.. a beast. But, until then, I will take down as many of them. I will make sure to save the pure lives that did nothing wrong. I will continue my family’s tradition, I will make them proud and honour their memory.

 

“Easy there tiger, you might kill with that look.”

 

A few seconds of silence, please.

 

“Strange, I keep looking at you and here you are, standing tall and ugly before me..”

 

“..I’m immortal..”, Kai says rolling his eyes.

 

“Wanna bet?” I ask glaring at him.

 

“Please, stop denying the truth.”

 

“Afraid, huh? It’s okay, I would be too with an opponent like me.”

 

“Remember, love, I own your life, not the other way around.”, his tone is serious and his expression hardened.

 

“I don’t remember being ‘love’ to anyone, especially not to you. And I, own the safety of your, oh-so-beloved JongIn, since you, for some reason, can’t.”

 

“You are playing with fire, Sehun”, he spit out the words threateningly.

 

“I was played by death itself, and here am I standing; a little bit of fire wouldn’t hurt. Since when do you consider yourself hot tho? Last time I checked you were the humble vampire who, and I quote, ‘didn’t want to be spoiled’ under any circumstances, beside you didn’t deny when I called you ugly...”

 

He gets closer to the bed, looks at me with a poker face and hoops on my lap, titling his head and bringing it close to my cheek, letting his nose and lips brush it. “ I can guaranty you that, this fire”, he rolls his lips and presses his chest into mine, “can make you warm, enough for you to feel an unbearable heat.”

 

My breath hitches and remains stuck in my throat. There we go again - intoxicating smell, a body against mine, warmth, attraction, heat, need; all just from a sparkle of touch from the enemy.

  
  


~~~

 

“<< Oh! I’m so happy to be able to meet a pure blood..!>>”, the sweet voice belongs to a medium tall girl, who is rubbing Kaname’s hand on her left cheek, while smiling just as if she’s been blessed by God in person. Great, one more screaming girl, who’s crazy as fuck after them, and, what’s worse, it’s one of them..

 

“<< Nice to meet you, Maria Kurenai >>”, Kaname’s voice was neutral, same as his expression.

 

The whole ‘Night class’ had their eyes on her, either glaring  or surprised - someone dared to touch their beloved leader! Oh, dear!! What a thing!...

 

“You..”, she pointed her finger at me. “What are you doing here? You’re not..”

 

“None of your concer - “

 

NO! It can’t be.. Is it her?!

  


_My body is aching and my mind is spinning. I can feel the poison spreading thru my veins, making me feel connected to her step by step._

 

_“ << You want to kill me.. this ‘Shizuka Hiou’, don’t you? >>”, she cupped my face and leaned above me. “<< Make hatred your nourishment and become an adult quickly… my lovely Zero.”, as she says those words, her face is gentle, close to a human one, she looks almost.. happy. “<< I want to watch you closely forever… those eyes of yours.. That are filled with hatred are just mine.. I’m happy that you and I are bounded by the ‘bond’, that can never be broken. >>” _

 

_She giggles and stares at me with dull eyes now. She stares at the bodies that are on the ground, a smile creeping on her face. “You’ve been revanged my dear!”, then she gets up and leaves everything behind, disappearing without any trace left behind._

  


“Sehun!”, Kai puts his hand on my shoulder.

 

“Why is she here?”

 

“I’m here as a night class student, duh!”

 

“I didn’t ask as _what_ you are here. I asked why..”

 

“That’s none of your concern. I shall take my leave now, I can see I’ve made you uncomfortable.”, she gets out of our sight in the next second.

 

I look at Kai lost. Every single thing is wrong; my pores scream danger and uneasiness, yet, he’s calm, like everything is alright. So damn wrong..

 

I make my exit in a dramatic way, scowling at them all and slamming the door, just as if the sky fell down.

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Let me know what you think ~ ^^


	11. Real deal

Thinking of that moment of past now.. I realise that this is a game. We are just the pieces for someone’s play, like muppets. But what they forgot is that I am human, and, as much as I hate it, one of them. I refuse to be toyed around, I refuse to accept what they have planned, therefore the so called destiny.

 

That girl who transferred here.. Something is off about her.. I keep getting this strange feeling about her, it’s nothing good. My wound, where that woman, the pureblood vampire that killed my family, aches more lately. I don’t know why, maybe because of the so called bond? Or.. it’s because of something else or.. Someone.

 

I walk thru the moon lighted forest, between the trees that are getting thicker and thicker. My mind is an absolute mess as I stop in the middle of somewhere and someone is with me.

 

“Follow me.”, his voice is stern, demanding.

 

I just trail his steps carefully as I take in where he is leading: straight forward, then left until a beautiful and small house comes in sigh.

 

“It’s a hospital, one of the old wings of the academy. We bring here people whom have encountered our world.”

 

“And I am here because..?”

 

“Because of her.” He pulls the white cover that isolated the bed from the rest of the room, and there, it’s a petite girl. I recognise her as the girl from earlier, the one that was a pure victim of the E level vampire, the one I failed to.. Save.

 

“How..I thought she was gone..”

 

“She was still breathing when Seirin found her. She didn’t have much more time to live when she arrived, her heart beat almost ended.”

 

“I should have checked..”

 

“It’s okay, we got it. You don’t need to worry. She will return home safely.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Sure.”

 

~~~

 

So, the innocent soul it is still among us, I’m glad I wasn’t the one at the cause of her death. It’s like a rock got lifted from my chest. Maybe, just maybe, I’m isn’t so bad.

 

“You aren’t.”

 

“Stop sneaking into my head, Kuran.”

 

“I can’t help it. I have to make sure you’re sane.”

 

“I am, don’t worry. You will be the first one to know when I won’t be anymore.”

 

“Will I?”

 

“Yes, you will Kai. Why.. why did you do it? You could have just keep it as a secret and let me be miserable, instead of bringing relief upon me.”

 

“Because it wasn’t your fault. She wasn’t dead and you didn’t have to blame yourself for something that wasn’t true.”

 

There it is again, this feeling of being cared for and looked after which is sending chills thru my stomach, close to them butterflies, and all I wanna do is to puke rainbow because he does things to my heart, which I know he doesn't mean to.

 

I look at him straight in the eyes and get closer. He is unfazed by it, as if waiting to see my next move. My hands come on either side of his head, bent a bit so my face can get closer to his. 

 

“Why?”

 

“You just heard me.”

 

“I want the real deal.. Kuran.”

 

He just smirks and looks at me. “I think the real deal is me being right. You do feel attraction towards me.” He circles my body with his slim arms and pull me closer. My face ends up placed on his shoulder while his does the same. “Don't you desire to feel me? To see how my body is again yours, slowly and surely melting you down?”, he says as he drags his nose up and down my neck. It sends shivers thru my body, making me desire more,  feel more, touch more. His scent is intoxicating, making me all dizzy and fuzzy. 

 

I can hear it, running inside his veins as my lips kiss and drag along his neck. I want a taste of it, of his sweet liquid that keeps him alive. I prepare to sink my fangs in but all I get are a pair of heavenly lips suck my bottom lip. “Na-ah! Be careful, we can't afford letting this happen, you will for sure go insane with such high quality fluid.” Kai whispered against my lips biting them from time to time as doing so.

 

“Is this a way to say that your blood is mind blowing? I might just want it even more.” I chuckle. 

  
“Then I will have to take your mind off of it.” He hooks his legs around my waist and starts kissing me. I have to admit, it's working, my mind is lost in it. I let Kai’s back hit the wall gently and start to grind my hips. Beautiful sounds escape his mouth, leaving a sense of pride in me. Just when he is about to release, hot breath in my ear, as well as moans more beautiful than ever, I stop. Kissing him one last time, I head towards the bathroom to take a shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts~ ♡


	12. Phantom

Water was never more pleasant falling on my skin than it was now. It was like a soft touch caressing my entire body, putting it at ease. Let’s not talk about calming down my south there after the event that took place a few moments ago. Damn, that kid is hot and driving me insane. I still can hear the blood rushing thru his veins, calling for me to savour it all until there’s nothing left. Just thinking about it makes me run my tongue over my teeth as my fangs start growing. Also, his hot breath on the side of my neck, his nose tracing back and forward, giving me goosebumps. I wish I could have more. It is not healthy.

 

I need to cool my head down, to go to my normal self that was not affected so damn bad by him, my enemy. I should not chase after what it is not supposed to be, after a sin. I should concentrate on what I have to do, on protecting Jongin from whatever is about to come. And yet.. Here I am.

  


When I get back in the room Kai is in his bed, sleeping. He looks so innocent like that, not scowling or glaring, nor being in deep thought. His face is beautiful with his black hair covering the sides of his face; he almost seems adorable. He is a stunning monster, an angelic one.

 

I take my place on the bed and I fall asleep looking at his face.

 

~~~

 

“Wake up and shine!” I say from above Kai, hand on either side of his head and legs parted on the side his hips, my ass right on his groin. “Did you have a good dream?” I pour as I let the my lips linger on his neck and collarbones. His hands grip my waistline tight and bring me flush against him. “You’re too noisy in the morning.” His voice is hoarse and deep. “Can’t blame me that your sorry ass is sleeping late when everyone’s looking for you. Also, did you have a good dream?” I get up on my elbows and smirk at him. Kai looks puzzled for a bit then he grins. “Is it payback time for that time?” I get up, ignoring the way his arms drag me gently down, a weak attempt to make me stay. “Lay was looking for you.”

 

I get out of the room, leaving him behind. I can’t help but feel bubbly as he didn’t deny what happened last night.

 

I’m off to check on Jongin, I haven’t seen him for some time now. In the forest the dew is still  on the grass, wetting my shoes. The sun is covered by a few grey clouds, it looks like it going to rain.

 

“Hehe!” I hear and my senses are alert. It sound like the voice of a girl. Could it be that one of the ‘Day Class’ students are roaming in search of their beloved idols again? When I turn my head to where the sound came from, I see grey strands of hair waving in the air and disappearing after a tree. Could it be..?

 

I rush there, only a few steps away from me and I find nothing. There’s no one. It was definitely a vampire, no human could vanish that fast from one place. And only one has grey hair. I don’t like it. I will find out what she is after.

  


When I reach Jongin he is with his classmates talking about the dance party, << a formal event in which the day class and the night class can attend together >>. It seems that the class chairman is not happy with Jongin results when it’s about studying. The class that does bad on the exams before the party has to help planning it.

 

“You better go study, Jongin!” The chairman seems to cool down when he hears my voice,leaving as my eyes land on him.

 

“Sehun! It’s so nice to see you! How have you been?” Jongin is by my side the next second.

 

“Good, good. You should be worried about yourself. I bet you will be helping with the party planning.”

 

“Yah! How can you?! Have some faith..”

 

“Hmm, I don’t know.. Judging how you-”

 

“Maria! You can’t go there, turn back right now!” Lay is chasing after the new girl who ignores his existence completely.

 

“Maria!” Lay sounds exasperated.

 

“Relax, I only take a look around.” Her eyes meet mine and a subtle smile form in the corners of her mouth, then he turns around her hair swaying in the air and disappears. I’m frozen, what is that supposed to mean. What should I understand.

 

“What is this?!” Jongin is about to run after her but I hold him back. “Stay away from her, don’t worry about her. The ‘Night Class’ will take care of her.”

 

“Jongin!” Baekhyun appears out of nowhere and hugs Jongin.

 

“What? Baekhyun, what are you doing here? You-”

 

“I think you better run, those girls aren’t happy that I’m hugging you. Be safe!” He releases the boy that starts to run as soon as he’s free.

 

“Baekhyun, can I have a word with you?”

 

“I was about to ask the same thing. Come.”

 

We head to a place closer to the Moon Dormitory, where no one is around at that time.

 

“ << Does Maria Kurenai have any relationship with ‘that woman’ >>?”

 

“ How rude you are to refer to << our pure blood queen>>, Shizuka Hiou, as ‘that woman’. I guess it’s normal since she killed your family. Well, << Kurenai is an old , distant relative of Shizuka>>. Why?”

 

“No one heard about her for four years, could it be that her appearance changed?”

 

“ << I don’t know such thing. >> Only a pure vampire knows the abilities of a pure vampire.  << What is more important is how you are feeling. Only you know.. The one who has a bloody bond with that woman.. Only you.>>”

 

And then I feel it, the sign on my neck burning, spreading waves of heat in my entire body. I feel dizzy. I hear it, that low chuckle, in a female voice. I turn around and see her smiling at me with an amazed face and after she is gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! *3* <3


	13. Dance party

 

I aimlessly walk toward the ‘Moon Dormitory’, making my way thru the hall of the academy as I finished my patrol. Baekhyun’s words still repeat in my mind, loud and clear. Then, I can feel it, the sign on my neck is throbbing faster and faster, as I get closer.

 

“ << That’s right. You are able to feel ‘me’. Because there’s a bond. >> ”

 

I get the gun right against her heart, pressing hard and ready to fire. “ << Finally…  You’ve come to kill me.. >> You can end it all now, you can have your revenge. All those years of pain and agony, of thirst and lust for blood, all that you’ve been thru can come to a terminus. << If you can pull that trigger.. >>”

 

I’m finger presses against the trigger but it trembles and stops, freezing on the cold metal.

 

“Oh, poor boy!” Her hand touch my skin, cold and soft under my skin, like a glass. “ << I’ll tell you the truth.. You can’t kill me. >> I gave you my blood, I made you mine, there’s no escape to that. You are bound to me, you are happy when I am near you. You are my servant.”

 

“I might have a bond with you, but I don’t value it. It’s just as empty as your soul! A bond is meaningless if it’s done just to be done, just for revenge or for a sick game. You are forgetting one thing, you made me this way, you took away my humanity, but never my memories, my thought and heart. They are still the same and they are fighting against you. You might be a pure blood, but I am also a vampire and a hunter. You don’t mess with the right person.” I clutch the gun again, regaining some control over my body.

 

“Ah! I knew I did the right choice when I let you live. You are not one of those who gives up.” But her arms are up, as if she give up. “ This is not my body. I don’t want any damage caused to it.”

 

A man with a mask on his face appears and drops something.  Maria catches it and aims the sword at me. I stop it using the gun, then I hear a sound and turn my head a bit. That’s when she moves and cuts the right side of my shoulder and chest but I don’t give up and press the trigger toward her way. It hits lower, close to her hip on the same side on mine.

 

“Using this body is a bit more difficult than expected. Let’s meet again when we are both healed.”

 

I fall on my knees, my body aching in pain. My blood is pouring on the floor, outside my veins and it hurts. I feel like I’m about to die, my lungs burn, my body is emptied and I’m weaker as the seconds pass. 

“Be careful little vampire, this nature of ours it’s quite cruel, as the one of the hunters I must say. The hunger can drive us insane. Well then, till next time..”

 

~~~

 

“I would like say you look delicious if not for that nasty wound.” Kai said.

 

“Oh my! What kind of you!”

 

“I know. How did you get that?”

 

“You know, saving a lady is was worth this wound.”

 

“Only if there was a lady to save. What happened?” Kai put his hand on my unharmed shoulder and stroke it gently.

 

“A small fight nothing to worry about. I’m pretty sure you know about it”

 

“You need to get it treated.” He lowered his head towards my neck and left kisses there, peacefully making his way to the dried blood. 

 

“I don’t need it. I will heal it’s no big deal, move.” I pull my body away from his but he grips my hips. “True, this might have been just an excuse to touch you, but you know, healing it is more important.” Kai chuckled. His lips were burning on my skin, it made me feel dizzy. He gently placed a kiss beside the cut, immediately closing it, as if it was never there in the first place. He went down to his chest and did the same. Then, Kai got my nipple between his teeth, licked it and bit. My whole body jerked and a moan escaped my mouth. I put my hands in his hair and pulled it until our face met. Our lips crashed together and our bodies seeked for pleasure and friction, for everything that’s sinful.

 

“Will you go to the party?” He asked, eyes fixed on me.

 

“I will tell you after you kiss me.”

 

He let out a half laugh, it sounded like clinkets. “Gladly.” He pecked my lips tenderly for longer than expected. It was simple yet so good. “Now, tell me. Will you?”

 

I let my arms lock around the back of his neck, stretching them and keeping myself from falling that way. “I don’t know, am I requested there. I’m afraid there might not be a reason for me to attend.”

 

“Oh, what are you saying?! You shall be there. To keep me company.”  Kai got his hands around my waist, supporting me.

“Well, if that’s the case..” I get our lips close, “..Then I shall pass.”, and I seal our mouths together.

 

“You little!” 

 

“Little what? I not here or anywhere to keep you company.” For a moment I saw his face twisting in a pained expression but is was gone as soon as it appeared.

 

“You’re a brat Sehun, you know?”

 

“I know, Kai, I know. I’m awesome.”

 

“Really, you..”

 

“Shut up already, you talk too much.” I burry my face in his shoulder, enjoying the way he smells, like roses. My mind stops spinning gradually. Kai just lets be me and hugs me, rubbing circles on my back. “I.. it would be good if you will be there Sehun.”

 

“Hmmm, how rare for you to say time name two times in such a small amount of time. I will be there, I have to watch over those clueless students. I can not stay with you.”

 

“Do you really think they would be in danger when there are several vampire with special abilities? For real now?”

 

“You never know.”

 

“Also, never say never, Sehunaa.”

 

“Woah! Are you okay? Did something happen to you? Or is that.. You really like my name lately.. Like, the last ten minutes?”

 

“The loss of blood must have affected your brain much more than I thought. Poor you, let’s get you to bed, Sehuna.”

 

“Then, you shall come with me, Kai.” I whisper in his ear and drag him along with me to the bed. We fall on the bed and the room fall into silence. 

 

~~~

 

At the party everyone is beautifully dressed, dresses and suits. They all look happy and beautiful, dancing, talking or eating. Girls are all mounted by the vampire who take them on dance floor for an elegant and slow time spent in two.

 

As for Jongin, he had to help with the preparations because of his low score for the exams. Of course, the class president got mad but still, in the end Ruka didn’t accept his invitation. She has eyes only for Kai if you ask me, tho she might make an exception for he fellow vampire friends.

 

“Sehun! What’s with this outfit? The school uniform, really?”

 

“What Jongin? I’m here to guard not to play the fancy boy. Unlike someone.”

 

“Yah! You can enjoy at least! And do you like the suit? Kai-shi gave it to me as a present? He should have gave you one as well.” Jongin rolled his eyes.

 

“I would enjoy a quiet night in home, not with a bunch of girls screaming at those creature who are only breathing. Jongin, they are breathing and they are stuck as if God’s on earth in his full grace, for Pete’s sake!! I don’t need no suit, I’m hella fine like this, unlike you.”

 

“Woah, I see you are the same. Kaname hyung didn’t have any effect on you. And I don’t know, they look pretty fantastic..”

 

“Incredible!” I threw my hands in the air in rolled my eyes in the back of my head.

 

“I know!” Jongin giggled.

 

“Sehun, what’s with that outfit?”

 

“Oh Lord have mercy on my soul! What do you want?”

 

“Kaname hyung!”

 

“Hi Jongin! First, to know what in the heaven are you wearing. Secondly, I was looking for Jongin.”

 

“Great, you found him, now go.”

 

“When the time will be right, until then, I shall stay. Here!” Kai took his flower that was in the right pocket of his suit on put it on mine. “There, a bit more fancy. Matching the atmosphere for a bit.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Kaname hyung! We were just talking about you! It’s such a pity you didn’t have any effect on Sehun so far! He would look stunning in a suit.”

 

“Actually, he was talking about you.”

 

“Effect you say.. I’m pretty sure I have it, just not when it comes to his.. Fashion sense for events.”

 

“You wish Kuran.” What the hell is wrong with him?!

 

“Do I not? Are you saying this Sehuna?” He got closer to me, putting his hand around my waist. Too close.

 

“You do not, don’t get ahead of you, vampire.”

 

“Then, may I have this dance.”

 

Just then the music stopped. “No, see. The odds aren’t in your favour.” He eyes shone and his lips curved into a smirk. A fost piano music started playing. “I think they are.”

 

He took my hand and lead the the way in the middle of the floor, in the ocean full of people. Kai placed my hand on his shoulder and embraced my middle with his. We started dancing slowly, more off beat than on it. We swayed as the light got weaker and weaker, tiny rays of warm light hitting our faces. Kai looked so beautiful under them, with his dark skin and deep brown eyes, a small extension of his lips into what seemed to look like a smile, or maybe a grimace, I’m not sure.. Still, he looks good and breath taking. And speaking of his lips, they were glowing and parted. 

 

“Stop staring, it’s not nice.”

 

“I can tell you the same thing.”

 

“Touche. You know.. What you have to do right.. About Jongin.”

 

Oh boy, something is about to happen. “Yes.” He swayed us in circles, touch in a light kiss my cheek and let me go. I went straight looking for Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! <3
> 
> What do you think will happen next? Also, there are some new characters on their way~ *^*


	14. Shattered glass

I ran and ran thru the halls of the academy in hope I will find Jongin, and that is what I did. He was sitting on a couch with Shizuka’s body leaned on him, almost sucking his blood. Anger took control over my body and that instant I pointed the gun at the vampire.

“Leave Jongin out of this!”

But all she did was crack a small smile as Jongin put himself between me and that woman.

“Jongin, move.”

“Stop it! Stop!! She is the only one that can save you! You have to drink her blood and you will be fine.” Jongin got closer. “Don’t you see, she is the only way?!” He got his hand with the bracelet that could put me down close to my neck but I stopped him before he could reach it.

“ >”

Such a sweet voice, so hypnotizing, I could listen to it forever, do anything it asks just so I can keep listening to it over and over again.

“Happy to hear my voice. > Hold Jongin still for some time.”

My body did on his own the action, I did not have any control over it as I gripped Jongin’s shoulder and held him in place.

“Good boy! Now..” She got closer to me and sukced my blood, iit burned and hurt, I felt weak but there was a slight pleasure to know that I can give her my blood. I must be losing my mind.

“Stop! Why are you doing this?! You said you will take my blood!”

“As a punishment for being tamed. And I don’t need only your blood, I need more to have my strength back.” 

She then turned to Jongin ready to suck his blood too. I cannot let this happen. I lost too much because of her, I will not loose more.

“>” I Put my hand around her neck, shoving it away from Jongin’s.

“If you think you will manage to disobey me, you’re wrong. I’m your creator as a vampire, you won't disobey me.”

My grip around her neck is not strong, I have to do something to break this bond. For all the pain she put me thru, I have to stop her. Pain! That’s it. I shoot my thigh and my body cries in pain but it is what I need to shoot her too.

“Hahaha! This won’t make me die.”

“Let me end this. >”

“You want to >”

I get three more bullets into her body when Jongin hugs me from behind. “Please, stay alive.”

A sword cut the arm I was holding the gun with. At this point I’m used to the pain, it only feels like a small sting.

“That was not called for.”

“I’m afraid I can’t let him hurt you even more.”

… It can’t be.. I was thinking…

“I was thinking you.. Were dead, Ichiru..”

“Oh! You do remember my existence, my dear older brother.”

“I won’t die just like that, don’t you worry. I have to solve some things, I’ll let you two catch up.” She disappeared just like that.

“You! Come back!”

“How rude of you older brother, are you not happy to finally see me again?”

“Do you know how I felt that time? How it was to be the weak one? Ah, you knew! That in my heart darkness slowly covered everything. Those who we called parents became meaningless, and the older brother whom I always loved, turned to be the person I despise. You know.. You should thank me, you’re alive because I asked.”

“So you can kill me, after I suffered, just like you did back then. I knew, of course I knew, you’re my brother Ichiru. I wanted to make everything better, I did all I could do as a child.”

“But, did you suffer as much as I did? Did you feel that hatred for someone that all that you could think about was how to make them disappear.. Forever? And worse, your own family..”

“You know I did! I hated myself for not being able to help you, I hated our parents didn’t believe in you! I hated it all, but I loved you with all my heart.. It was not enough..”

“I do want to kill you my brother, but if you want to believe what you said, come with me and Shizuka. You see, she’s not so bad, she made my illness vanish.”

“Our parent would be happy that you are better, Ichiru.”

“They don’t matter!” He shouted and put his sword at my neck.

“Stop it guys, you can’t treat each other like that, you are brothers!”

“Stay in your lane, small boy!”

“He is out of this, little brother!”

“Oh, still trying to be a hunter when you’re a vampire?! Now, that doesn't work on human.”

“What? But you said she cured your illness..”

“The bite is not the only way, her blood is powerful too.”

“Blood! The smell is even stronger now!”

“Shizuka!” 

My brother dashed outside the room we were in and I followed shortly after. I found him holding the pureblood vampire in his arms, drinking her blood. Then her skin cracked in small pieces and shatters like glass in my brother’s embrace. The moonlight reflected into them, making the room full with soft ray of different shade of blue, then it vanished into the air.

“You killed her Sehun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! *3* <3
> 
> Let me know what you think~


	15. Demon

 

Just as soon as she came, Shizuka disappeared, the same as she did in the past. It’s just that I’m still here, I didn’t follow her into nothingness. I’m still alive and for what reason.. I hope I will find it. For now, the promise I made to JongIn and that fact that I have to protect him are still enough and… my brother.. 

 

My dear baby brother is still alive. I still remember his curious and kind eyes, that expression  overwhelmed with love and joy when he saw me, his warm embrace that made me feel at ease now turned into a blank face, hate and affection toward a woman who made me suffer. Was it.. Was it this? This is how you felt when you looked at me? Disgust? Sorrow? Death wish?

I wonder what made you think that way.. Which of my actions was wrong toward you? .. Will I be forgiven? You said I killed her.. Given that, I don’t think you.. But maybe it’s better that way - you far from me. If I let you think what I almost did, it can be better that way, it will push you away, you will be safe.

 

If it wasn’t for that faint rose perfume…

  
  


~~~

 

The cruel sun rose upon the sky, making it bright. I was still nostalgic for the quiet night, painted with stars and thoughts. The light tames down my demons when I want them free, roaming around, scaring every part of me that was touched. It made my find fill with task I had to do, assignments to hand in and human to babysit. That’s why I am roaming around the campus, making sure everything it’s right.

 

When I reach the large metal gates I see Jongin there with a man getting closer. He lashes toward Jongin with big and long nails, ready to tear the human apart. Too bad for him I’m in no mood for such a thing. I catch his hand in my fist, stepping in front of Jongin as a wall.

 

“ << Zero Kiryuu… For committing murder of a ‘pureblood’, Shizuka Hiou, by the command of ‘Supreme Institution of Vampire’, the Senior Council, you are sentenced to death. >>”

 

He is saying that my life shall end because a monster is dead. Ridiculous!

 

“A pureblood is a valued and sacred member of our society, your life in exchange of hers. << It’s a ‘cheap’ bargain don’t you think.. >>??

 

The moment when a monster will speak in my name shall be my last. I break the guy's bones and send him to the ground. In the meantime other vampires showed up and surrounded us.

 

“ Give up. This is your one and only fate.”

 

Their attempt of getting closer is stopped by the appearance of the ‘Night Class’. 

 

“ << It was already an inevitable matter to have that woman hunting for Kiryuu-shi.”

 

You are formal now motherfucker?! Why the bloody hell are you here?!!

 

“ He shall not pay for her wrongs.”

 

“Kaname-shi, we can’t do our job if you stop us, please..”

 

“Disappear!”

 

They vanished in the air at his command. How strong his words can be?

  
  


~~~

 

In this box with walls and windows that I came to live not long ago I can finally escape the exterior and gather all the strength I need to control the desire. I want to feel it on me, in me, making my body feel alive and full. I want it all and I don’t want it to stop. That’s why.. My mind is losing this battle with my given instincts. I slowly start to give in, to crave with will the blood and accept that part of me - the monster. The plagues that I have from yesterday do not help either and the tables don’t have any effect. I’m losing myself.

 

The door opens as I miserably try fight my hunger. I want to be alone right now. Go. Don’t look. Don’t stay.

 

“Sehunaa.”

 

...

 

“Hun-ah” His voice is tender, calling out for me so softly. I can’t resist so I look his way. That beautiful face is rigid, tensed. He comes closer and takes me in his arms - my head rests on his shoulder, my hands are on each side of his body and my legs circled around his waist. Not the best decision - I can feel his veins pulse and hear it running inside them. I attempt to move away completely from him but he stops me by gently touching my face with his finger, stroking it lightly and bringing me closer to his mouth. His breath is much needed, my lungs do not burn anymore, his lips are sweet lingering against mine, cooling me down. But the hunger, it is still there. But, my craving and greed for him are much more stronger, that it makes everything else pale in front of it.

 

I capture his bottom lip between mine, I suck and nip so slowly, so peacefully that he can’t take it anymore and abuses my upper lip, then ravishes my mouth until he’s satisfied with my reactions, all this while he softly caresses my cheeks. 

 

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

 

He presses our foreheads together. “There was something left for you. You wanted, didn’t you?”

 

“I heard that the pure blood holds great powers..”

 

“You should have taken it.”

 

“I wanted her dead.”

 

“So, you got what you wanted. Is that all?”

 

“No, I didn’t. There was one more thing, but I was held back.”

 

Kai looks into my eyes as if he will find the answer to his questions. “It was him. JongIn stopped you from getting what you wanted.”

 

I nod. “It was him. Also.. no never mind.”

 

“Also..” He looks.. Hopeful?

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Just admit it was me already!” His tone was playful.

 

“Ah! My knight in shining armor, you were the main reason, what can I say.”

 

“I knew it! It wasn’t that hard to admit, was it now Hun?”

 

I must be reached the end already. “I like the sound of your voice. Especially when you say my name.”

 

“Hun-ah~ What else do you like?”

 

I lower my head and brush his lips as I talk. “Your kiss and your touch, your eyes on me and the way you soften when it’s just us, how you hold me close like I’m ready to break, how it looks like you need me, you want me, how you seem to care and the idea that this is real. I like it all, I am going crazy.. ‘caz’ of you and all of this.”

 

Kai doesn’t say anything, he just stares at me with a satisfied grin. He pulls me closer and buries his head the my shoulder, inhaling my scent slowly. He leaves kisses until he reaches my ear. “You are not the only one. If.. if only you knew how much I desire to feel you close to me, how much I want to touch you, to let myself get lost in everything that you are, to be there for you and make it all go away. I want it all and I want you.” He kisses me long and hard, as if I will disappear if he does it any less.

 

“Why? If you want to have me close to you, why did you defend me in front of them? You know I won’t let myself get killed by them.”

 

“I know. One shall be responsible for his actions.”

 

It seems as if it’s way more than he tells. “Or shall respect the plan.” I say.

 

He’s unreadable right now. I do not know or even in the slightest figure out what he feels. He doesn’t choose to give me a verbal answer, he seals my lips with his, telling me that silence is the best option right now. I break the kiss.

 

“Even if it’s a part of your plan, I don’t want you to have trouble because of me. Above all, I don’t want to be a part of it, let me be Kai. ”

 

“ How could I?! Hun.. Even if you don’t want I will make you..”

 

He makes us lay on the bed - he’s above me, staring at me and all I want is to feel him. My body registred his warmth loss and lusts for it back.

 

“ I won’t be a part of it.”

 

“I will make you be, I will make you seek for it.”

 

I pull his body lower and inhale. I don’t wish to be in this position, with my enemy… I should fight, I should storm out that door.. But..

 

“You smell different.. Did you see them, the council?”

 

“I did. I told them to leave the academy out of it, that it is my responsibility and I won’t take no for an answer.”

 

“Of course you did. Kai.. do you think it will work?”

 

“It should keep them away for some time.”   
  
“Your plan I mean..”

 

“I will make sure of it.”

 

We stayed like that for a bit more, then I pressed him down until he was resting on my chest, hugging me. Later, we fell asleep in each others embrace.

  
  
At night, my demon once again reached beyond the surface..


	16. Enemy

It was some time late at night when I woke up again, my body ached entirely. It’s been some time since I felt this way. I try to get up yet a sound of displeasure and a tight hold around my waist stop my actions. I look toward left and I see a beautiful vampire face laying on my pillow, sleeping soundly. I get closer to him and stare at his face - if I could let this motherfucker sleep forever I would, he seems almost nice. Well, he looks even nicer when he looks at me as I touch him but that’s another story…

 

All those thoughts that I have lately and those feelings for him.. Why? What it is that changed? I should not hold, under any circumstances, any kind of affection for him - a monster, an enemy. What made us get closer? That fact that I moved.. Could it gave him some sort of reason? Other than me protecting Jongin in this sick game that he plays?  Does he want me dead? Or my blood? Or both? Is he seducing me to take my blood and my life? No.. he could have me gone with just one look.. What are you after?

 

I touch his lips with my thumb and move it across it a few time, then I bring it to mine and rub it to get a taste of him without having to actually taste. He suddenly opens his eyes and stares at me, then my lips. He covers my finger with his for a second, later he puts it inside my mouth so I can lick it just to take it back and shove it in his with a moan. I move above him and slip my tongue between his lips, exploring all that he has to give. I pin his hands on either side of his head as I grind against him. Such a satisfaction of feeling a body twitching under me it’s insane. Yet I want more. I want it to continue forever. I want him.

 

When I break the kiss and pull away he follows me for a short peck. “Are you going to leave me like this?” he asks.

 

“Hmm? How do I leave? I’m right here, Kai-ah.”

 

“Hot and bothered for you. I don’t see you all over me. You shall do something about that.”

 

“ I will think about it.”

 

He looks for a second at me, then smirks and flips us over, my shirt long gone, he kisses my mouth then starts to trail hickeys all over my neck and chest. Our pants are off as our dicks fall against each other, it feels amazing. “Do you really think you can escape me after you seduce me so early in the morning?!”

 

“Ha! Seduce you?! You wish, Kai!”

 

“Hmm, I have to say, it was really sexy when you had your finger on your lips after you touched mine! It was even hotter when you had mine inside your mouth!!”

 

“You pervert! Stop talking!”

 

“All you have to say, Hun-ah?” Kai bites my nipple and caresses my thighs.

 

“Just.. touch me already!!!”

 

He giggles and takes my hard on in his hand, giving it a few then takes his and rubs them together while he’s back at my lips. I grab his ass and bring him closer, in response Kai moves his hand faster. I’m so close that my body is one fire, trembling and spamming. Kai stops and looks at me grinning. I’m ready to argue aside from glaring at him but he climbs on my lap and does everything slowly and gently. Our bodies move in sync as we jerk one another off, our eyes are connected just like our lips. He leans back on his left hand as his body is arching and coming. He looks so beautiful and erotic. I follow him not long after. We kiss again and head for the shower.

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

The morning was spent patrolling around the academy and making sure everything is alright. Right now I’m heading to the class Jongin is to see how he is.

 

“Sehun! How are you? You disappeared last night without saying a thing!”

 

Yeah, he is doing well, the same old Jongin.

 

“Hello to you too! Good to see your ass! I was tired.”

 

“You could have said so!”

 

“Yeah, yeah!!”

 

“You moron, don’t make me worry so much next time!’ His face got more serious. “I have news.”

 

“Okay. What?”

 

“Maria Kurenai, she is awake.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Maria Kurenai, the one whom lent her body to Shizuka temporarily, had been found sleeping in a room of the ‘Moon Dormitory’.”

 

“ I want to see her.”

 

I completely forgot about her! Shizuka did mention that was not her body and I was too distracted to see that when she died her appearance was different.”

 

 

When we get there she jumps at me with a bear hug. “Ichiru!”

 

“I’m not Ichiru.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Wait! That means she is no longer here and I.. I will remain with this weak body..”

 

“Won’t the bloody of any pureblood vampire work?” I ask.

 

“It will but since we were related it would have been stronger.”

 

Before she falls I catch her and help her sit on the bed.

 

“Sehun, we should let her rest.” Jongin says.

 

“Wait, Sehun. << I want to tell you the truth .. The day that the Kiryu's were ordered to hunt that man.. They were ordered by someone else to do so. Someone who did not like the idea of Shizuka loving a vampire that was once human. When Shizuka found out about this mysterious  figure… She put all her effort into trying to find and kill it… That person is the purebloods .. and your real enemy, I think.. >>”

 

I nod to her, silently thanking her and leave. Someone else did it, huh? Seems like the hunters don’t have so much control as they would like to think. The only problem how is… Who and that person? Could it be that Shizuka followed the traces and it let her here.. Is that person here? A pureblood.. But the only pureblood here is…

 

 

~~~

 

 

Did I… sleep with the man who made the murder of my family possible? Did I dare to feel something for him, to refuge myself in his embrace? I betrayed them all. I will never forgive myself.

 

I have my gun pointed at his neck as soon as he enters the room. His back made a hole in the wall from the impact.

 

“Did you.. Do it? Why..?”

 

“What are you talking about Sehun?”

 

It frustrates me how calm he is, how his expression is the same, no bloody reaction at all.

 

“Shizuka’s lover.. The list..”

 

“I did not do it.”

 

“Liar!! How can you?!”

 

“Calm down Hun~” He cups my cheeks and rubs them gently. “I did not do it. I’m not lying.”

 

“Shizuka was after the man who killer her lover.. She came here.. The one who did it was a pureblood. Here, there’s only you.”

 

“She was after him but there was no possibility to find him. She came after you since only you could end her life.”

 

“How do I know? How can I believe you?!!” I push him further into the wall.

 

“Calm down, your eyes are bright red.”

 

“What?!”

 

Oh! The hunger I’ve had lately, it is not only because of the wounds that I have, but also because I’m close to lose it. Hah!! So I have reached this point as well.. How pathetic.

 

“Come here~” Kai punts his hand behind my neck and drags me closer. “You feel it, right? The hunger is much more accentuated than before. You want to drink forever.”

 

Not only that, I’m reaching the worst shape of this monster that I hate.

 

“Take my blood, it has hers in it as well.” My face is muffled his his neck, I can feel it already on my lips. “Do it.” He whisper in my ear. There’s no returning point. I bit.I love the feeling of his skin on my tongue before blood is filling my mouth. It tastes so wonderful, so sweet. I can feel a part of my sanity coming back. I fed from him until I got back my energy. Kai was holding me close all this while, playing with my hair, whispering words of encouragement. His embrace is so warm and cozy.

 

“Don’t forget, you still have things to do, promises to fulfill. You can not give up!”

 

Haha! Yeah!

 

“Of course.” I felt my head rest on his shoulder. “You know who did it, don’t you?”

 

“Yes. That’s all you need to know for now. I will take care of the rest. Soon, you will see the whole picture.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Let me know what you think ~ ^^


	17. Lost

I spent the rest of the day roaming around the academy, like a lost soul searching for a body to shell it. Even I do not know what I am doing or looking for. Right now nothing seems to make me feel anything, I don’t find a reason to keep on going. Why should I carry on in the first place? The reason I live has now vanished into nonexistence yet I did not follow it as I planned. Sure, I did promise that I would continue my life - what for now? Yes, protecting him may be good motive but it seems to not be enough. I didn’t ask for any of this to happen, I don’t want it, I don’t need it. I wish I could go back to it, to that time when I was just a clueless kid - it’s not so bad to be unaware of some aspects. Innocence gives us a great gift and once we lose it, something is missing forever and we can’t get it back. The shame is that we don’t enjoy it as long as it lasts, as long as it is there. We want to grow up thinking that it’s great because of how aspects seem to be or how they are shown to us but, it is not that great, it has its goods, that’s true, but at times it’s just too much and all I want to do is to go back.

 

As things are now, they are.. Complicated… I don’t know what to believe - did Kai put the man’s name on that list.. Or it was someone else?

 

Kai, what should I think about you? To read in between the lines when it comes to you, it’s like everything is blank, all together with no space. You want me to stay, you want me to be by your side and keep going, as if those are your wishes. I feel like they are, that you really want me but you hold back. And me.. When did I come to look in such a way at you? I find myself willing to see you and spend time with you; my body get excited when your are so close to me and I want more, so much more. Yet you turn around and say that it’s to protect Jongin, making me think that all of it was just a play.. Then again, he, that sweet child, what is he to you? Why do you want to protect him? From who? Could that one be.. The real enemy and not you? The plan.. Am I needed only to protect Jongin? Was I there from the start or you included me..

 

Ah! My head hurts! I need to stop thinking. 

 

I take the turn that leads to the ‘Moon Dormitory’. It is so quiet, the usual murmur of the students is absent today. Nobody is around, so strange.

 

It doesn't take long and I find myself in front of the beautiful wood door with roses painted in thick red, dripping on them. The smell of blood soon hits my senses, making me dizzy but my shock is stronger. I feel panick striking thru my body and I rush in to see where it comes from. The hall is empty but there are spots of blood everywhere. I look for the ‘Night Class’ members but they are nowhere to be found and my uneasiness grows. The only room left to check is mine. For some reason I hesitate to go there. It’s as if something awaits there for me. With a small spark of courage I twist the doorknob and enter. It looks the same, still and monotone. There is no blood or smell of it. For some reason I relax my body a bit but to my horrified surprise there are small sound coming from the closet. A rhythmic knock calling out. I want to turn around and leave, never look back and let it forgotten there but I can’t. I go for it and approach it slowly. There is a muffle breath sound beside the knocking that has gotten much faster. I lift my and open it.

 

“There you are!”

 

Oh my God!!!

 

“Fuck! Never do that again.”

 

“Oh! Did I scare the tough guy? How could I?”

 

“Shut up Kai! My soul nearly came out!”

 

“I know something else that can come out Sehun, that could not put your life in danger,  on the contrary, it will make it more.. Pleasurable.” Kai smirked and licked his lips. He’s so sexy.

 

“What are you saying!! Did you come here because of it too?”

 

“Huh? Because of what?”

 

Wait. He didn’t see the blood?!

 

I go out to constant that the walls are all clear and the scent is gone. What? But.. there was.. And I.. Huh?!!!

 

“Ah!! Uh, nothing. I thought I heard something.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“A knock or something like.”

 

Kai’s expression darkened. “If you hear it again, ignore it.”

 

“What? Why? Do you know something?”

 

“I can think of a few things. Don’t worry, nothing serious.”

 

“I hope you know I don’t believe that.”

 

“Just.. listen to me Sehun.”

 

I glare at him for a few seconds - he looks hopeful for something. Maybe. I should just let it slip this time.

 

“Uhg, fine. Just this time.” I glare at him as I move closer and hug him.

 

“What?” Kai asks.

 

“Nothing. I’m tired and you smell good.” He just chuckles. “Don’t flatter yourself. I meant your blood.”

 

“Ha! Quite tempting, isn’t it?” He put his hand in my hair and ruffles it.

 

“Nope, just a good smell.” I lean my weight on him and push him back, guiding him to the bed. We fall onto it and I burry my head in his neck. It feels really comfortable. He circles his arms around my waist, holds me closer and kisses my forehead. “Sleep a bit. Let the worry behind.”

 

“Mmm, I want to stay awake some more.”

 

“Why?”

 

Because you are here and I want to hear your voice, feel your touch and kiss you. “Just because.”

 

“Okay. Look at me.”

 

“Mmno.”

 

“Come on.” He kisses me again and when he sees that it doesn’t work he goes for tickling. I jolt up and Kai captures my head between his hands and smiles. It’s so beautiful, it suits him so well. He looks like an angel even. Ah! It’s the first time he smile at me, it make me bubbly and delighted. 

 

“What?” Kai asks.

 

“You should smile more.” ‘For me’ is left unsaid.

 

“I will smile more for you.” He captures my lips in a sweet iss before I can complain abouts reading my thoughts. 

  
I fall asleep in his embrace, forgetting all my demons, lost in a deep dream.


	18. White tomb - alone at fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { !!!!!!!!! } Graphic description of blood, death, monsters, corps, etc.

  


Ahead. There’s a long exterior corridor with enormous columns, which resemble roman windows, waiting for me. It’s illuminated by the sun from the east, casting shadows of the columns on the left wall and it has a limitless dark door at the end. Snowflakes begin to descent from the sky, orbiting around me and whiting the way in front. I take small steps, enjoying the small crystals of frozen water dance around me. Like a fascinated child I extend my hand forward so it will land on it. But, as soon as the two elements have contact, the flakes melt, the rest of them get a grey shade, making me take my hand back and follow them silently.

 

Once we reach the door, they all gather at the lock and form a splendid ice key, as transparent as the glass. I take it, admiring it for a bit, even if my fingers feel the cold, then insert it and twist it two time towards the right. The door cracks open with a awful sound, as if something heavy and evil was released. I take a look inside and there’s a complete state of darkness but when I take a step in - candles flicker their light and the room has an obscene tableau atmosphere. Soon, before my eyes, a throne can be seen, with a man sitting in it, unmoving. He’s in the same still position ever since I look at him. His clothes are beautiful white on the bottom and golder on the upper part that is hidden by the dim light.

 

I venture further more into the chamber admiring the beautiful gothic architecture - the statues on each corner of the room that represent evil spirits, the pointed arches with stone decorating them, the ribbed vault on the roof. They envelop the space with a mysterious air and esthetic elements. The throne, rich in details, stand tall and glorious, unlike the man occupying it, whose posture is loose. In the claroscuro light, the rectangular shapes which belong on each side of it, around 1 meter long and 75 centimeters tall, created entirely from white marble, with a rose on top, respectively a hunter seal and a gun on the other.

 

Light sparkles of white begin to fall down, embracing the shapes. A speck of light trances the down path of the sparkles in the middle of them. It is so enchanting, everything thing seems like a dream and I find myself more and more curious about the meaning of events. Yet, my curiosity shall be satisfied with a trembling sound, like a thunder, sending chills thru my whole body, as the shapes rise, in a vertical position. The rectangles prove themselves to be tombs, revealing the sleeping souls within.

 

On the left,

 

Kai.

 

On the right..,

 

Me.

 

My mind stops from the shock for a few seconds, only the image lying before my eyes being processed. Kai.. hands on his chest, face hidden by spider web and dust, wearing clots from the last epoque and sleeping soundly, as breathtaking as ever.  Then, there’s me.. In the same situation as him, like a carbon copy.

 

I fall down, barely comprehending what is happening when the laughing voice of the man on the chair begins to heard.

 

That moment.

 

I wake up.

  


I find Kai sleeping beside my and I calm down a little. I get closer to him and caress his face.

 

What was that supposed to mean? I’ve never had such.. Dreams. Just what in the world I was thinking ? Or fearing..

 

Even if he is safe here with me, the image of him.. There, still haunts me. The bed feels just as a coffin holding his body for the eternal sleep. I need to fresh air or even better, a walk. I get dressed and head out, careful not to wake him up.

  


~~~

  


I refuge in the forest next to our academy, it is such a lovely yet lonely place, not many people go there. It’s full of life. I find the calmness that I need - the lights and the shadows are a delight for my eyes, the air is so refreshing, the mystery that surrounds it makes me excited to explore. I forget for a second all my worries.

 

There’s a small fountain filled with rainwater, it’s gorgeous - the water shines under the cloudy sky, moves as the wind caresses the surface, a bird sits on the right side. I get closer to observe the beautiful creature, it sings and enters the water, floating gracefully. As I am in front of it, the bird looks at me in the eyes, slowly falls on its back with the pupils rolling back and sinking in dark crimson liquid with a muffled cry.

 

Wait, am I dreaming again?

 

A few bubbles burst after it’s completely swallowed, leaving the top motionless - the calm before the storm. I don’t even have the time to comprehend what’s happening the water boils gigantic bubbles of blood as if it was an active vulcano. From the clear water, blood is shed. Soon it starts to splash around thick spots of fluid, covering the calmness that surrounded the forest. The larger animals began to let out desperate sounds as the ground shaken under their hoofs, the sky broke down into a storm and the gore lifted in a high wave ready to shallow. I try to find a way to escape, but as the wave is all around I can’t see one. I move around a bit, still hoping for.. Something.

 

I stop, with large eyes watching around and hair risen on my back.

 

A horse, suppressed voice came in, molding with the sound of the nature, whispering lost forgotten words, unknown by the ears of the mortals, fulfilling a ritual - the wave seems to dance according to the idiom, lowering down, aiming for me. Grey hands burst from inside the fountain, stretched in front, pulling with them a body. I manage to move my body but the sock it is too great to have a proper reaction - my legs made a step or two, but my hands were limp on either side of my body and my eyes were still watching the unclear figure coming out with head down and hair dripping red.

 

My hands tighten in fists, the only action I can get them to fulfil.

 

Tentacles pop up, grab my legs, secure them in a strong hold, cutting the skin. That moment I take the gun and shoot it, managing to free myself. It was out of pure instinct and I’m glad it worked. I dash out of there, running thru the forest back to the academy. As.. that thing is left behind, everything seems to be normal, almost frozen in time, like an illusion.

 

A pair of long nails strikes from the side, scratch my neck and stop my scamper. Looking around, there is no one. But, when I intend to take one step, my ankle is gripped by something that looks like old linen cloth. I grab my gun and shot it. I try to move again. Spread fingers stop in front of my face as I still.

 

Suddenly, every little thing starts to spin. I feel confused. What is that I have to do? If I move, something will stop me, if I stay it will reach me sooner what’s behind. But, it.. What’s that? Where did it come from? Out of the blue..

 

That’s it!

 

Out of nowhere, I need to..

 

I close my eyes and let it take control, that pure instinct entombed deep inside of me. I feel the power in my body growing, my instincts sharpening and the greed coming out. It feels so darkly pleasurable to wake the monster. The feeling of control over my body is great, making me excited.

It can wait. I need to get out, that’s the purpose. My mind and ration are stronger that my instinct.

 

I dash at a high speed, skipping an enormous distance just in one movement. A bit more and I will be inside the academy. Yet, there’s a hand around my neck, pulling me back, slamming me to the ground then a weight is crashing my entire body. I struggle out of the grasp for nothing. I can’t escape. I have the Bloody Rose still in my hand, if I could.. I twist my wrist to a breaking point and I manage to shoot the creature. It screams and moves away enough for me to get up. I’ve never seen something like it - an unnatural posture, levitating into the air, with round eyes and mouth, dark and empty, ready to rip me apart. It doesn’t appear to be a vampire but the gun made for them still works on it. In some way.

 

It’s back as if nothing has happened. Ready to destroy. I jump over it and head for the academy. I’m in front of the main door in no time, chased by that creature. Five more of my bullets puncture in it, sufficient for me to get in but not enough for it to stop the door from closing with one arm. I use all the strength I have to force the metal door to close, cutting the arm off. It falls spamming on the ground then evaporates in a dark fog that disappears slowly after.

 

I collapse on the ground, searching for someone with my eyes, hoping that I’m not crazy. Is this how it is? To gradually lose your sanity and fall into the trap of madness? Did I finally reach the end? To the point of no return.

 

Something captured my attention, the smell of blood. It comes down the hall. I follow it and it starts to get stronger and stronger.  Large drips of blood are all over the wall, covering the windows which look like they belong to a church as stained glasses, making the light have a ruby glow. As I get deeper, parts of body are left here and there, pointing to the turn that leads towards the ‘Moon Dormitory’. I try to keep my sanity with me as the smell of blood makes me excited and thirsty. Even tho I had blood, I still want more. Ain’t that the supreme irony for me - to desire what lose of takes lifes, to be what you hate the most, what you want to destroy?

  


When I’m in front of the wood with roses a pair of hands and legs are crosses in a ‘x’ higher on it, dripping color on the petals. The door swings open. At my feet, a body. A disfigured one. The index finger points in front.

 

There are more.

 

More bodies.

 

Dead.

 

With parts missing. Skin pierced, infected with maggots. Intestines out, all over the place. Eyes rolled back, if they have, if not, tongues split and taken out or left inside until they drowned with the liquid.

 

Laying around.

 

Arranged in zigzag.

 

Up the stairs.

 

They lead the way and I follow. Creeped out. Shaking. Frightened by what I will find.  They show the path to my room. I hesitate for a moment..

 

Inside, there’s Jongin with his neck bitten and life sucked out of him, cursed into becoming a monster. And.. there’s  Kai. Paler than usual. Weaker than I have ever seen him. Pressed against the wall with Jongin’s Artemis Rod pierced in his heart, giving his last breath as he looked at me. I crush down, hugging my knees, swaying back and forth. I keep looking between them. What should I do. I’m so sorry. I wish I could have helped you. Be here on time. Why? I observe Kai’s figure, he’s so.. All I want to do is to shout at him to wake up. He can’t be gone. He said he needed me. For his plan. Was his plan over? Was I even part of it? Did I even do something..? I glance at him longingly. I want you back. I want you here with me. Why aren't you here? How I wish you were. I spend more time crying, alone in the dorm with dead bodies and one living soul that is about to loose the light. I keep shedding tears for what seems like hours.

 

Then I mute.

  
I get up and go to him. Is time to say goodbye. Nothing matters anymore. I look down as I touch his cheek, gently caressing it with my thumb. I let my forehead touch his trying to memorize the way it feels. I take in his beautiful face and press a kiss on his plush purple lips, a long lasting one. I draw back at stare longingly at him. My eyes begin to water and my vision gets blurry. My hand goes down his cheek leaving a red trail behind. I withdraw my hand back and stare at it. Smudged with blood. The same one that I taste on my lips. That belongs to.. Them. I fall down, this time with tears rolling down. I was.. It was me.. I’m the one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for subscribing and reading !!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter and what will happen next, please. ^^
> 
> There are only a few chapters left. 
> 
> Till next time, take care~
> 
> xoxo~


	19. Chapter 19

 

I take in his beautiful face and press a kiss on his plush purple lips, a long lasting one. I draw back at stare longingly at him. My eyes begin to water and my vision gets blurry. My hand goes down his cheek leaving a red trail behind. I withdraw my hand back and stare at it. Smudged with blood. The same one that I taste on my lips. That belongs to.. Them. I fall down, this time with tears rolling down. I was.. It was me.. I’m the one...

 

The air is taken out of my lungs even if I don’t need to breath as my world is crumbling down. I am the reason behind their death. Instead of protecting I only destroyed. Along with their lives mine must end as well. I take my gun and press it against my heart.

 

“Sehun!”  As the soft voice reaches my ears, warm arms envelop my cheek and mellow eyes look at me. “I’m right here, baby.” Along with those beautiful words, a delicate kiss is pressed against my forehead. “It was all just an illusion. Love, look at me.” I hesitate for a moment so he places a finger under my chin and gently pushes it up. I feel the air rushing back to me, along with my sanity and peace of mind. 

 

“You’re here.” I say puffing out a laugh. “You’re alive!” I let the tears fall down and my arms circle his neck and bring him close into a bone crushing hug as the gun falls down. “I’m so glad that you’re here. I though.. I.. thought..” I can’t even say it and thinking about it makes me sob harder and harder. 

 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. I got you.” He takes the gun and gives it back to me. I put it back with trembling hands. He brushes my hair and pulls me closer to his body. I’m so happy that he is beside me, all safe and sound. And that I did not.. Harm him.

 

“An illusion? What do you mean?”

 

“That it wasn’t real.”

 

“Woah! You don’t say! Really?!” I chuckle at his unpleased expression.

 

“Stop mocking me!”

 

“Oh! I’m so, so pleased doing that. I don’t think I can stop. Ever.” I capture Kai’s lips into a candied kiss that soon become heated. We grab each other desperately, sucking and pulling with every chance we got, insatiable of feeling and touching.

 

“I would love to.. keep you all hot and bothered Sehun but, we have to go. Now.” Kai is serious all of a sudden.

 

“What’s happening?” 

 

“You’ll know soon.”

 

~~~

 

He takes me to a tower, close to the old wing of the academy. It’s hidden behind the tall buildings and quite easy to miss. Even if it looks old, the inside is as modern as possible - light wood stairs that lead the way up, crystal chandeliers illuminating the path and, at the end, a gorgeous wood door decorated with a giant rose and actual flowers around it.

 

Kai takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. As we enter the room I take a look at our hands - it seems like the most natural gesture we could do to show our affection. A smile creeps on my face and I'm about to let it form into a grin. I gaze at Kai's face as we enter the room, he is so handsome. Something inside my chest warms up. 

 

Once the door is closed I take time observe the room. It’s big and beautiful with long red walls, big windows, luxurious furniture and a king sized bed in the middle.

  
I wrap my hands around him from behind as he stops in front of the bed. I let my head rest on his shoulder.    
  
"Romantic, aren't you?" I chuckle and kiss his cheek. "In time of danger you take me to an isolated room in a tower. Where there's only us." I whisper close to his ear.

  
  


Kai lets out a hiss when he feels my lips on his earlobe and unwraps my arms from around his waist. Kai takes hold of my wrist and moves so that I can fall on the bed. I let out a breathless gasp from the surprise. I notice the small smirk over Kai's lips and the way his eyes darken and roam over my body. Then he sticks out his tongue to lick his lips.   
  
"You love me for this, baby." He says to me and I can’t move my eyes from the small pink tongue.   
  
"Oh god Kai!" I moan when I notice Kai unbuttoning his own shirt, letting it fall on the floor and moving his way down to his pants. I can’t stop staring at the man in front of me. Kai’s beautiful chest can be seen along with the tense stomach muscles. He looks absolutely delicious. The pants are taken off slowly, giving me the time to stare at the soft material embracing Kai’s private area and showing his curves, later on revealing the beautiful long legs.   
  
I can feel his eyes on me but I refuse to acknowledge it, knowing my face is red and I look so worked.   
  
"You're gonna get that later. Look up here." Kai says.

 

Even though I don’t like the idea of moving my eyes anywhere else I look up to face the predator look Kai has."You'll moan for me so much." Kai threatens with low voice and he moves towards me. As instinct I spread my legs so that I can let Kai between them. He lets out a chuckle at the action but rewards me with a kiss on my still clothed inner thigh. I can feel how the excitement is growing especially when I feel the slightly cold fingers on my waistline, moving closer to my button that is only opened and left behind. The fingers move up, revealing my white skin. Lips brush against it, making me shiver, leaving fading marks until it reaches the nipple. I can see the tip of Kai's tongue teasing my nipple and Kai's smirk as he watches my reactions. When Kai bites, I have my hands in the dark black hair pulling, but to my agony Kai didn't let go, making me tremble. 

 

The sounds Kai’s sucking does are obscene and hit my arousal, having me even more excited. Kai is teasing so much, licking, biting and sucking that I cannot help but arch my back and instead of trying to pull Kai away, I end up pushing Kai towards my chest in desperate need to feel more. Noticing this, Kai hums against the already sensitive nipple, making me shiver all over and groan. Kai keeps on teasing while moving up towards the collarbones, biting to tease the skin before sucking and thrusting his hips towards me. And then I can swear I am seeing stars even when if I am not fully naked yet. Speaking of that, Kai decided that it is time for the shirt to go, leaving me with my hands folded on my chest looking away. I feel shy to let him see me so exposed suddenly.   
  
"Aww, don't be shy, baby. When you were humping me back in our room you were pretty bold." To prove his point Kai flipped us over, letting me on top. I am surprised but when I felt hands holding my waist and hips rocking under me, it is enough to release the brat.    
  
I smirked, putting Kai’s hands on each side of his head and lifting myself up, not giving the much wanted friction. I peck  Kai's lips, kiss down his chest, leaving small bites on the way down so that I can turn back the favor and I am so happy with the reactions I a, getting from Kai - the tense muscles, the hard breathing, the growing erection in Kai's briefs.   
  
I move lower, kissing the hipbones wondering if I should bite but decid against it, instead I keep on kissing the sensitive skin above the briefs while slowly pulling them down  only to reveal the already wet tip, giving it a teasing peck and lick, then let it curve nicely on the abdomen while I move toward the inner thigh, putting his right leg on my back. I glance at Kai, smiling seductively and continue kissing. Kai on the other hand is not satisfying my expectations, as I would like to have Kai with his eyes close and lips parted. Instead he is watching my every move, enjoying the slow torture with patience.    
  
I switch to the left thigh, this time lifting it up and kissing under it until I meet the fabric that is protecting Kai's asscheeck. I tilt my head and smile sweetly as my fangs are coming out. I drag them on the thigh, careful not to scratch, leaving it for later and another place. Instead I turn back my attention towards the neglected beauty determined that I would make Kai a wreck under my touches. Teasing the dick with my fangs, feeling how Kai tenses under me, I kiss the base and stick out my tongue so that I can lick the length up to the tip. Once I reach there I give it a big suck and lick it's curves. Kai curses and pushes his hips up as reflexion; I know that Kai would love to be deep inside my mouth right now.   
  
I decide that I could grand Kai's wish but for now I keep on kissing the dick as if it is the best thing I had ever seen. Giving it small licks and sucks on the sides, moving down to the balls, taking each of both in my mouth, sucking it and letting it out with a ‘pop’ sound, then licking my lips in case I have missed some of Kai's taste on me.

 

I am pleased. Kai is panting, his bottom lip holden beautifully between his teeth. I resume my previous activity; teasing Kai was indeed my guilty pleasure. When Kai begins to whine and be restless, his hands gripping my hair, I take his cock in my mouth and suck long and hard, making Kai arch and loose his breath. I felt Kai reaching deep, scratching the back of my throat but I refuse to stop  as I sway my tongue. When I let go, my cheeks are redder than before. I kiss the cock again, dragging my lips up and down and stop for a moment. Kai sees a me that has lips formed in a 'o' really close to his dick, wet with a string of precum linking them.

 

When I meet Kai's eyes I notice how something clicks inside him and a second later I am pushed back on the bed, this time on my front. A startled sound comes out of my lips when my hips are forcefully pushed up, my pants and briefs are taken off and two hands are grabbing my cheeks spreading them open and a teasing lick moves between my balls and up my tail bone. I chuckle when I realize that maybe I had teased Kai a little bit too much but I don’t mind. Kai's tongue is teasing my entrance, a little suck at the sensitive skin while his hands didn't let go of their hold. When I feel the nail slightly scratching the entrance I let out a whine and Kai hums against me.   
  
"Would you make my fingers wet?" Kai asks with his seductive voice and leaves my right cheek to creep the fingers to my lower back, up to the shoulder blades and then the shoulder before they reach my red lips so that I can lick them.   
  
I let out a small moan when Kai's fingers are inside my mouth and I can taste the gorgeous sinner. I can’t help but shiver when I think how these fingers would be soon inside me. Kai enjoys his fingers being played by my tongue and lips as he watches fascinated. Kai turns back to the sight below his eyes where his hand wis still squeezing my ass. He lets go and slapps earning a moan in return and a mark of teeth on his fingers.   
  
"Na-ahh. Do that again and you won't be getting anything. " Kai resumes his slapping but I bit him every time my breath isn't caught in my throat. When Kai retracts his fingers, I turn my face to him while resting against a pillow and smirk. "I'd like to see that. I always get what I want." I wiggled my butt and that got Kai wild. He lowers his head and begins to lick my entrance, then moves down to my balls and blows air on them. His hand reaches the front and grasps my cock in a iron hold, jerking it a few time then stopping at the base and tightening his hold even more. I gasp but I still have the smug look on my face. Kai puts his dick between my asscheeks and moves his hips slow, watching the twitch of the rim. He presses the tip against it, stopping a few seconds, checking me who is expecting things to go my way by the look I has on my face, then moves lower and lower, till he reaches between my thighs. He unwrapped his fingers from my cock and lets his slide under it. He grabs the two of them together, using the other hand too, and starts to slowly rock his hips. He licks a trail up my back to my shoulders and keeps kissing.  When he got tired he reaches for the ear and bits it after teasing it with his tongue. We are both panting, almost ready to give up and lose ourselves in pleasure. But none of us want to give up.   
  
I demand Kai's lips by twisting my head towards him but the other only licks my lips and the corner of my mouth, making me whine. In response, I reach for Kai's cock between my legs, make his hands stop and only work on Kai's cock. 

 

I flip our positions, pushing Kai on his back, smiling at him as my fangs show. I reach for his neck, licing it and getting small droplets of blood as I scratch the skin. The smell of blood is a blessing and the taste like the forbidden bite. Kai moans powerfully, cupping my ass and pulling me closer to him. We kiss passionately for a few minutes until we can’t take it anymore. I lick my lips while I line Kai's dick on my entrance. Kai’s expression says he’s thinking about something but the moment he felt his tip to be wrapped in my heat every thought is gone and he put his palms on my hips urging me to go down to the base and move. 

 

“Oh baby! It feels like heaven, it’s warm, wet and damn welcoming.” Kai says with his eyes close and voice low.

 

I arch once I am full with Kai, my head is falling back and slowly I start to move my hips. The circling motion I am using is making Kai feel light headed as his face is one of pure bliss and his hold on my hips is strong again. My moaning and panting seems to be giving him so much pleasure that Kai can’t hold back and changes our positions. I groan when my back hits the mattress but I wrapp my legs and arms around Kai, welcoming the fast rhythmic thrusts inside my body. Kai always manages to make me feel so alive, so hot and make every sensitive spot on my body to respond to him.

 

Kai has his head resting on my chest, puffs of hair hitting my skin, making me shiver. I love to have my arms wrapped around Kai's shoulders entangled in his soft hair. It is so intimate and loving, I felt like melting.    
  
Kai starts to kiss my neck, sucking the skin so gently while his thrusts become slow and deep, rocking pace, driving us insane with pleasure. I press my cheek against his, moaning in his ear. He stays like that for a few seconds, gazes at me and all I can see is love, then drags his lips on my neck, then to my shoulder, kisses it and lets his fang brush it. I have goosebumps flourishing on my body as I anticipate the moment what’s about to come. This way I will be connected with him, a bod will be created and I will feel his emotions. 

 

“Ah!” My toes curl and his fangs penetrate my skin, giving me pleasure. I can’t help but squeeze around him as he moves faster inside me. I feel us releasing at the same time and the bond creating - I perceive his affection for me, so, so strong; ready to break anything that will try to stop it. But then the torment comes and my body aches and burns. I feel the hold around my chest and fog blurring my mind being pushed away with an immense force. I stand still then my body begins to spam. Kai holds me in his arms all this time, still inside me. When I stop I look at him horrified as he kisses my hands.

 

“I.. I’m so sorry Sehun..” His face is expressing so much pain and sorrow that I can’t help but wrap my hands around him. Silence doesn’t make anything better yet it’s more comforting than any words. 

 

Kai inhales deeply, leaves for the bathroom and returns with two wet and warm towels, cleans me and helps me get dressed and he does the same after. He makes me sit on his lap and watches me. I run my hand thru his hair and smile weakly at him. His hold on my waist is stronger and his eyes brighten up.

 

“I remember everything - you, hear, them, the fire and the guns, the tombs and him…”  A chill runs down my spine. 

 

“That’s right Sehun.” Kai’s voice shakes me even more, yet his arms secure me in his embrace. “You are one of the progenitors, along with me, her and a few others.”

 

“Progenitors.. Of the vampire kind.” 

 

“Yes. You see, there always existed humans who were earth-bound even if their souls belonged to the heaven. So, they searched for a way to stay longer here and enjoy living as they are young. We were the same. In the small town where we lived there were rumors about people who looked for a way to live forever. Some said they made deals with the devil, some said they were invoking spirits. Of course, none of those were true. When we joined, we found out that some aspects of our research were the same as theirs, and it all lead to an old book let by God here and protected by the mountains.”

 

“Yes, it was her who suggested we should try to reach them and see if it’s true.”

 

“Indeed. It was a miracle we accepted working together in the first place - you and me. The night when she got the two of us in the same place with her, to form a team, we almost started a fight.” Kai chuckled.

 

“I slightly remember that night but, we were both in love with her. That’s why we were fighting all the time.”

 

“That and I couldn't stand you, Sehun.” Kai’s lips were twitching upwards into what seemed an amused smile.

 

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself implying I could stand you. On the contrary, I found you very, very annoying Kai.” 

 

“So annoying that you wanted to undress me and have me in your bed?” He said while pressing kisses on my neck.

 

“All hot and hard, yes.” I say, digging my nails in his back. 

 

“Mhmm.” His voice whispers in my ear. “I’d like that.”

 

“No. You were just like that not long ago. Continue what you were saying.”

 

He looked at me pouting. When he saw I didn’t give in he signed and continued.

 

“As you were saying, we were both in love with her. We always tried to get her attention and spend most of our time with her. She was mostly seen with us and a few of her friends. If not you, then me. If not me, then you. That night when the three of us were together, she stopped us from starting a fight and convinced us to unite our forces to find a way to extend our lives. She knew our crazy desires as she was always listening. We agreed in the end since we thought that we’ll be closer to her and she’ll choose one.”

 

“It didn’t go that well, did it? She didn’t choose between us, instead, somehow she made us closer.” As I’m saying those words a warm feeling fills my chest.

 

“It did go well in the beginning. We got closer but only as friends.” Kai smiles.

 

“Mhmm. After that I remember we kept searching thru old books and manuscripts. We got closer and closer but something was missing. Then, when she came to us proposing an alliance with the ones that rumors were spread about, we managed to put the pieces together. All of us went searching for the books in the mountains around the village but it was a much longer distance to get to it. We managed at last and read the inscription and the prayer was fulfilled. That got us cursed in the end.” I finish in a bitter tone. Our greed brought nothing but sorrow to us. It’s brutal finding out that I was what I desire the most to be now but I’ve became what I’ve came to hate in this world.  “At first we didn’t realise what is was and what we came to be. But, when we found ourselves with limp bodies emptied of blood in our arms, we understood that something was wrong. As the book was reread everything made sense but there was no way to reverse what was done. Soon after, humans were turned into ex-humans that turned mad or level E, as it’s called now, unless the person who bit would give their blood and save the victim, that would be a servant until then. They were fewer and fewer, yet vampires spread around the world. It was the moment when we decided that it was time to stop. It was the moment I wished I accepted my faith and be dead. You found out how to kill us.” I look at Kai and I want to yell at him. He could have killed me, he could have made my pain stop and release me. Knowing my wish, why didn’t he?!! 

  
  


“How could I? When her last wish was to keep you alive and safe?!! You would have killed me for ever disobeying her words and I could not do it either. She meant so much to me, how could I?” Kai lost his temperament at that point, and there was no turning back. “And why do you keep wanting to die?! Back then too, even now. What is there so great about death, when in the first place you wanted to live eternally? You don’t know anything about what’s next? Will you find the paradise or will you suffer? Will you disappear forever into nothingness or you will forget it all and come back?”

 

“So? Should I just accept the curse that I was given by God? Just because I wanted to live forever and I looked for a way?! I didn’t want it this way, I didn’t ask for it. It was just a simple prayer found in an old, ancient book. I am aware that it was not meant to be found, but it was there. I know that I should have listen to the warning written in black ink but it gave me what I wanted. It gave us what were we looking for. But with what price?! We ended up feeding from what we once were!!” My voice risen and got angrier with every word that left my mouth and I found myself yelling at him, while Kai glared at me.

 

Kai laughed. “So? If it was not meant to be found, why was it there? Why did the deity leave it on this Earth and yet to be found? Was it not meant to be? Or was it a test? Either way, what happened it is already done. Instead, she gave the humanity weapons to fight the madness of our children and now, there’s a fight for a life with them, not against.”

 

“I don’t understand how you can cope with this? And for so damn long? Ah! It must have been that you were asleep  and didn’t have to deal with all of this.” It was bitter and unfair all that  said to him.

 

“I was asleep because I exhausted from keeping you alive you moron!”

 

“What?!”

 

“You might not remember much after that but.. You know, when I found that that the only way to kill pureblood vampires was only the flesh and blood of another pureblood, I planned to do it. I wanted to throw my heart into the furnace but before that, give toxic quantities of my blood to the humans, to near poisonous levels and those who survived the ordeal, would become the first vampire hunters.” Kai smiled bitterly. “ It was just a matter of time untill she would have discovered; I thought I had a bit of time but she was faster than I expected and took action right away. You, on the other hand, weren’t that slow and sensed something was clouding her mind. When you knew her plan, you were one step ahead. But you didn’t know about the blood you had to give the people since it wasn't mentioned in the fallen page of her journal. The moment you were about to pull your heart out and throw it in the fire, she managed to stop you and push you away. Instead, she chose to sacrifice herself. She threw her own heart into a vat of molten metal after she gave the humans her blood. The blood made them stronger, and the metal she threw her heart into was used to create the first anti-vampire weapons. Before her skin cracked and her body shatter in broken glass pieces, she told me to stay by your side and take care of you and keep you alive. Also, to make sure our dream would come true. I got there too late to save her but I still had you, in some strange way, and the promise I made her.”

 

“Dream?...” Searching back thru my memory was a little difficult than I expected, my head hurt and I was feeling confused but it slowly reappeared, every event that took place. “Since the humans were fewer and fewer, in danger because of our kind, we wanted the purebloods gone since only us could create vampires.” I sound a bit unsure, actually I am, since I don’t recall every aspect that well, so I look at Kai for confirmation. He nods and smiles.

 

“You aren’t that bad, I thought it would be much worse.”

 

An indignant puff of breath I let out. “You thought wrong. How could it be worse than this?”

 

Kai put both of his hands on my hips and brought me closer to him while tracing patterns on my collarbones with his nose. “Well, you could have denied it and -” He drags his nose up my neck and lets his lips ghost over it. “Have your gun pointing at my heart ready to shoot for lying.” It takes a few minutes for me to respond since his touches feel so good on my skin. “That.. would have been impossible. You only can bring back my memories or make me forget them.” He looks at me and chuckles. “Better than I thought, indeed.”

 

“Of course. But, you slept. How could you make sure that our dream would come true?”

 

“Oh! Do you think of me like that? Of course I made sure. After her death, I took you back to my house.” He smirks and bites his lips. 

 

“You pervert. Continue your story.”

 

“Look who speaks. Right, so.. I took you back to my house. You lost so much blood and were inconstient, your immortal life, the one you wanted so much, was leaving. I healed you for what seemed like days but the faint sound of your heartbeat could not be heard no matter how much I tried. I stopped at some time, when my body gave out and my energy was gone. Despair was creeping me out. Not only have I failed fulfilling my task and protecting her but I didn’t grant one of her last wishes, the most dear one and I was about to lose the only person that was close to me. I kept looking at you and looking... At some point I even took your hand in mine, about to cry. But you didn’t let me, you never did. I heard it, the rhythmic sound of your heart. I know, don’t look at me like that, vampires hearts don’t beat, therefore there’s no sound. That’s not true. The pureblood ones do, as a proof that once we were humans. Humans that got cursed.”

 

“So, you did grant one wish and the other?”

 

“I took care of the place of our sleep since our recover would take some time, and, in meantime, I heard the humans figured out how to use the guns and they were on a hunt. More and more vampires were killed and I had to make sure that it was true. I left the house for a bit, near the forest - there were two of our kind and a large group of hunters after them. They were killed mercilessly. I almost got killed myself when one of them observed me and shoot, but I was back before anything could proceed. Maybe, we are not that different and as monstrous as we thought. The way they killed the vampires was slow and painful, I could hear their screams from where we stayed. Knowing the war was about to come and there was nothing we could do, I put us into a great sleep.”

 

“Ah! So you did keep your word. Impressive.”

 

“You think that low of me! I’m hurt.”

 

“Stop being a child Kai. That dream.. Do you still believe in it?”

 

Kai looks at me carefully. “No, I don’t. I’m here, at this academy, therefore I want us, vampires and humans, to live together. Violence is our primitive instinct and answer for most of the difficulties we face, instead of finding a middle way to cope with it.Yes, it might be harder to do, but not impossible and much more roading.”

 

“I see.” I put my arms around Kai’s neck and kiss his cheek. Suddenly I can understand this beautiful monster. All his sorrow and actions, the words and the expressions. “You are a dreamer. One that takes action and makes his dreams reality.” I let my forehead lean on his, enjoying our closeness. It feels so comfortable and relaxing being in his arms, feeling his body and savoring his presence. I open my eyes to glance into his - they are beautifully glowing red, burning with passion. So much passion that his eyes start shedding crimson red tears, rolling down his face, falling onto my hands as I caress his cheeks. Once again, my arms are covered in his blood. Panic shot thru me and I keep wiping his tears desperately in hope I will see his beautiful face again but all I get is more blood up my arms, starting to engulf me.

 

“ -hun! Stop!”

 

“Huh?!”

 

“You keep rubbing my face. What’s gotten into you.”

 

I let out a relieved puff of air and I hold him close. “I saw.. I thought that you.. Again..” I start to tremble really bad.

 

“It’s okay, I’m here, safe and sound. Nothing happened. It was just an illusion.” Kai softly pats my hair while he pecks all over my face.

 

“Illusion?”

 

“Yes. You said that you remember.. Him..?”

 

“Ah, yes! That tall men with dark brown hair that..” Shock makes me freeze. He tried to..

 

“Yes. Here’s a little bit more to the story.. Even if vampires were hunted and almost disappeared when I put us to sleep, they managed to regain their power by either turning humans into vampires, or having kids with humans, but, the amount of human blood was lost as the time passed, thus creating the aristocratic vampires. Some of the pureblood families still survived, nine at number. ‘When the number of vampires began to increase, a monarchy was established to rule the vampire race, with the Kurans as the royal family.”

 

“Your family..”

 

“My family, beside me, had the most members, the rest only one or two. Since not many of us took family members on the journey, most of the single purebloods were killed. I took six of my siblings with me. There was me, two of my sisters and two of my brothers that were alive after the hunt. Since I was asleep, the four of them kept alive our bloodline and ruled the vampire society. Of course, as the times passed, some of them got killed but, they still managed to hold on to their position. ‘However, two generations ago in current times, the former king and head of the Kuran family, Rido, abolished the monarchy in order to avoid authoritarianism. The Senate was established to govern the vampire realm, with high-ranking vampire aristocrats in the seats. He believes in indulging his desires and to have power is to crave for more and there is nothing wrong in simply taking more power’, therefore he stole his brother’s and sister’s first child away and sacrificed his flesh and blood to awaken the ancestor Kaname Kai, a.k.a. me, ‘intending to devour me and become more powerful’.”

 

“That’s a long ass time. Until then he didn’t feel the need to have power or what?”

 

“He had all the power he wanted. He was the heir of the crown and part of the most respected and powerful family in the society. Especially since his father was killed at his command and he was the ruler, the influence he had was even greater. In the meantime, while his father was still alive, he created his image for him of a well-behaved child, that studied and travelled the world in hope for knowledge, when actually he fulfilled his own desires. He was crowned in 1960 and remained as the monarch only for seven years, when he created the Senate or the Council of elders with the most respected members of the aristocracy and the leader Asato Ichijo, Lay’s grandfather. That was when he found out that his family was protecting and keeping a secret - the fact that their ancestor is asleep in a thumb around their residence.”

 

“He wanted your powers, that way he would be the absolute vampire that existed so far.”  That crazy bastard has no limits, I wonder what made him like that.

 

“He spent the next seven years seeking me and when he finally discovered me, he made sure that no one knew. He took Kaname, his brother's and sister's child, spilled his blood on my lips and when my eyes were open, he tried to take mine. I was to weak to oppose him, therefore, my life was about to end. But, what he didn’t know was that you were there, in the room next to mine. When you smelled blood you had awaken as well. You took Rido off of me but he managed to injure you badly, worse than before, your main arteries were open and you were loosing blood. I managed to backfire his intention using his loss of focus on me. I sucked his blood and wounded him enough so he won’t be able to recover fast, but I could not kill him since he woken me up.”

 

Rage springs in me as Kai’s words stop. In the process of getting what he wanted this man ignored the lives of his own kind, deceived and betrayed and ended the life of a innocent child.

 

“After that.. I don’t remember anything after that.. Only since I was four and I spent my with my brother and my family.. And you..” I didn’t have a family, they passed away before I started the journey, how.. Kai, what was he doing in my memories as a child, we didn’t spend time together as kids. I look at ai for answers.

 

“After that.. I healed you but it wasn’t enough and you didn’t recover properly since all you did was to sleep, not getting blood. I took you out of there and searched for a pregnant woman. The only one close enough was the hunter of the Kiryuu family. I knocked everybody down so we can enter safely. I convinced you to use your power of regeneration - you held her hand and transferred yourself in her womb, you got back to your initial state. Before that, I erased your memories, blocking your vampires powers so you can live as a human. You were born nine months later, in spring.”

 

“What..” That’s incredible.. I.. just.. Then my brother.. Was weak because of me, I’ve stolen away his power and his life.

 

“Now that’s not true.. As an embryo you were innocent. Your brother gave you his power willingly. Even if you were unborn here was already a connection between you.”

 

“But still.. If I would not have been there.. He could have it for him..”

 

“Sehun, did you not hear me? He could have kept it even if you were there.. It was his decision.. Even if it sounds crazy and unfair.” He hold me closer and kisses my forehead. I burry my head in his shoulder feeling sorrow. “Continue.. Tell me about the illusion.”

 

“‘He takes pleasure in antagonizing others’, hurting them to get what he wants. So head haunts your mind. Back then, when he injured you, he made sure to leave a mark in any case, so he can have access. He knew I would save you so, he wants to have you on his side to take my power first, then yours.”

“I see. Hmm, his blood gave you the energy to save me, am I right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But it also cursed you.”

 

“There’s no such thing, I don’t believe in it. The great sin that would be there is killing one of my kind. The blood only gave me powers.”

 

“Ah!” I nod. “Maria.. Said something about my true enemy.. Is he the one..?”

 

“Most certainly is.. Shizuka.. She was his fiance but she fell in love with a human, so she betrayed him. To punish her, he put her lover’s name on the list so, your parent killed him.”

 

“So, you didn’t lie.” I tease him with a smile.

 

“Of course I didn’t, but neither did I tell you all the truth..” He looks remorseful. “I.. As you grew up.. The vampire hunters rules and principles were growing more and more inside of you. When you first saw me, you planted a fork in my arm. Many, many weeks later you finally succeeded into not trying to harm me. We spent most of our time together in the forest, away so no one would see us. You were a curios and a bubbly child but also composed for your eleven years of life. I saw you torn apart between spending time with me and you duty as a hunter - your hate for vampires never disappeared, it was just kept low by the curiosity. So I erased your memories once again. After Shizuka’s lover was killed, I freed her from her cage and then.. You know the rest..” He looked so sad and regretful, with his face facing down, such an  uncharacteristic posture for him.

 

“Why?”

 

“The dream.. I thought that way.. It will be fulfilled.”

 

“So all you did was for her.. But for me as well.”

 

“Yes.” Kai looked me in the eyes.

 

“You fuker!” Even if it caused me so much pain hearing all of this, knowing that I lost what I once had, loosing my family for the second time and leaving with the guilt, I feel warm. He took care of me despite of his feelings towards me, helped by the promised of course but he could have just ignored it. Above all, he gave me back for a short amount of time, my life as a human. I hug him close and kiss him passionately. “Wait! If you had to bite me to get back my memories, when Shizuka did it, why didn’t anything happen?”

 

“Because only I have access to your memories and only my bite can change you back.” Kai’s dazzling smile is displayed in front of me.

 

“You love that, don’t you?” I hit his chest.

 

“I do.” He wraps his arms around my waist and guides me back to the made, makes us fall and sits ontop of me.

 

~~~

 

There can be steps heard outside the door, hurrying upstairs and a small quick breath. It has my attention and I slowly approach the door, knowing already who it is. I smile and prepare to open the door but a gush of wind hits it and the smell of blood as well as the sound of fangs puncturing the skin can be percepted. I open the door and outside is Jongin, with someone behind him, sucking his blood. Once again, the world feels like crumbling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so,so much for reading and subscribing!!! 
> 
> A huge 'thank you' to my friend who helped me with the smut T ^ T  
> 
> Let me know what you think *^*
> 
> One more chapter to go!!!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, it's past 2 am and I'm sleepy >< I'll check it tomorrow.
> 
> xoxo~


	20. Chapter 20

There can be steps heard outside the door, hurrying upstairs and a small quick breath. It has my attention and I slowly approach the door, knowing already who it is. I smile and prepare to open the door but a gush of wind hits it and the smell of blood as well as the sound of fangs puncturing the skin can be percepted. I open the door and outside is Jongin, with someone behind him, sucking his blood. Once again, the world feels like crumbling down.

 

My body is frozen as I watch the scene take place before my eyes.

 

“Sehun ..” Kai’s voice and his hand only my shoulder bring me back. I take my gun to point it at the vampire but a electric shock runs thru my hand and it falls down. Ah, now I can’t even touch it. But, I’m too stubborn to give up and I pick it up, enduring the pain. Before I can do anything Kai hugs me and chuckles. “Love, you can use other methods to stop her. Besides..” He points at Jongin who looks at me. “She’s my.. Sister.”

 

“What?” Just.. What…

 

“She is my older sister.” Jongin says.

 

The girl behind him steps forward and smiles brightly as she puts her arm around Jongin’s shoulder. She bows her head slightly towards us. “Hi. I’m Yuki, nice to finally meet you. Thank you for taking care of my brother!”

 

“Your welcome.. I guess.” I look at Kai. “Explain.” 

 

He only smiles in return.

 

“She is a pureblood, one of my predecessors. Also, the daughter of Haruka and Juri, whose first child was sacrificed. Yuki was born one year later after Kaname. Rido didn’t manage to take her as he didn’t know about her. When Jongin was born, his mother wanted him to live as a human and not be involved in this crazy world. That was her last wish. So, she took away her memories and let him in the care of the principal of this Academy.”

 

“Last wish? Why couldn’t she take care of him?”

 

“Juri and Haruka were killed by the hunters since their names were written on a list. That’s when I knew that Rido was slowly recovering. He could telepathy to get what he wanted. Yuki was just a child as well Sehun, she was four then.”

 

“I see. I meant later on.”

 

“No one new about her, no of the officials anyway. We couldn’t risk anything. I promised to her that I would take care of him when I came here.”

 

Ahh! So this why he was so protective of him..

 

“Okay. I understand. Jongin.. I can’t believe that you too..”

 

“I know right? Now you won’t be able to get rid of me. Ever.”

 

Jongin’s cheerful mood made everything easier to deal with. It’s crazy how things turned o-

 

“Oh! Seems that we aren’t the only ones here.” Yuki says.

 

At the beginning of the stair stands my brother. He smiles at me and falls on his knees. I rush to him. This closer his wound can be clearly seen - scratches and a deep lesion on his abdomen.

 

“Who did this?!”

 

“Easy there dear brother, there’s nothing much you can do. You have to take my blood and end that life. Revenge Shizuka..”

 

“What are you saying..??” 

 

“It will make you stronger and the curse will be lifted. To you, she might be only a monster but to me she is the one who took care of me and accepted me.”

 

“I will not take your blood! I won’t let you die. You’re the only family I have left. I can’t lose you!” I hug him close. My dear brother! Where has fate brought us..

 

“Ah! I’m glad to know you still hold me dear brother! But, you must hurry. He’s not alone. A war is taking place outside. Quick!” He shoves my head near his shoulder. I burst in tears. I’m so, so sorry for what I’m about to do but I can’t afford to be without him.

 

“Forgive me.” I whisper. My fangs tear his skin apart. I feel our connection getting even stronger. As well as my powers. When his heart slows down I stop, cut my wrist and make him drink my blood. His eyes widen but nevertheless he accepts it. I take him in my arms and take him in the room. Once he’s on the bed, passes out, I head out and face the others.

 

Outside there are demons with red eyes awaiting. I look at Kai and Sehun, nodding. We look forward attacking. The ‘Night Class’ is also here, along with many other nobles. Blood flies on the wall, the one of our kind, my kind.. Is it worth shedding it for someone’s sake. That one wanting only power. From their actions.. 

 

They keep coming and coming. Even with our powers and weapons are not enough to 

Stop them.  I can see Baekhyun freezing them while Tao shatters them. Ruka creates the illusion and Kris burns them down. Lay is fighting with his sword. Jongin has the ‘Artemis’ turned into a scythe. My ‘Bloody Rose’ never stops shooting. 

 

Somewhere along the the soundless screams of despair and thirst of fight a laugh can be heard getting closer with every heavy step until he is standing in front of us. His pets gather to protect him.

 

“Well, well, well.. We finally meet again.”

 

“To none of our pleasure.” Is my response. I jump in front of him and shove the gun in his mouth.

 

“You.” I look the the other vampires. “Perish.” They either are set on fire or simply fall onto the ground. But the second of distraction was enough for Rido to grab my chest and send me flying up. Ai catches me and we go together for him. He keeps doggings our attacks but, with the power of the others we manage to immobilize him. Kai holds his hands at the back. The bullet shoots thru his heart then his body is shattering into pieces.

 

~~~

 

When we got out of the tower the ‘Academy’ ground was damaged. Some of the walls were crumbled down allowing us to see the inside of some classrooms, the trees of the forest have fallen, the dorms didn’t escape either. 

 

We helped with the plans for reconstructions. Also, explaining to the humans about the belief this school has and what’s the purpose. Even if some were shocked and others really sceptical, their reaction was more positive than expected. That’s how we spent the rest of the day, until the sunset.

 

I retire somewhere to be alone just for a few minutes as there are people all over the place. I find a place at the entrance where warm colors of the sy can be seen perfectly.

 

Thinking what I’ve accomplished so far.. The answer to that is nothing. But I’ve gained and got back so much - my memories and a part of my identity, my brother and my friend, who also is now my lover, a truth that was hidden and a new dream: everyone to live happily together without any violence in the process. It might be hard but it will be accomplished.

 

“There you are!” The voice I am going to hear everyday from now on reaches me. “I’ve been looking for you.” Kai says as he wraps his hands around me and locks them on my stomach while his head is resting on my shoulder.

 

“Missed me?” I ask leaning my forehead on his cheek.

 

“So, so bad! I might have gotten sick!”

 

“God you’re such a sweet talker!”

 

“Only for you!” Kai says making me gaze at him. 

 

“You wouldn’t dare for someone else!”

 

“Of course.”

 

I glare at him but I can’t help the smile that forms on my face.

 

“What?! Are you jealous?”

 

“I have no reason too.”

 

“Now that..” He grins. I throw a serious face with a brow raised at him. “It is so true.”

 

I giggle and caress his cheek. Looking at him I realize that one can love what he once hated, one can accept how he is and have peace of mind. ‘Good things come for those who wait.’ He has been waiting indeed.

 

“So, in the end, did your plan work?” I whisper against his lips.

 

Kai pecks me and smiles. “Flawlessly, with one exception.”

 

“And what might that one be?” I pull him closer.

 

“Falling in love with you wasn’t a part of the plan.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!! Thank you so, so much for being with me this whole time!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think~
> 
> If there are questions feel free to ask~
> 
> Take care,
> 
> xoxo~


End file.
